Doctor Who: Alone No More
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: What if Rose had a cousin? What if she was there when the alien ship landed in London? What if Rose's cousin wasn't human?
1. Chapter 1: Alien's of London Part 1

Welcome to this story! I hope you enjoy your stay.

SUMMARY: What if Rose had a cousin? What if she was there when the alien ship landed in London? What if Rose's cousin wasn't human?

This will be a Doctor/Oc story, Rose will not be a jealous girl but a, well, you'll see. *Sneaky smirk*

I do NOT own Doctor who! Only my Oc's and story idea!

* * *

 **EARTH, LONDON**

 **TYLER FLAT**

Jackie sighs as she sat in the living room of her home, it has been 11 months since her daughter Rose had vanished into thin air! Her boyfriend Mickey had almost been charged with murder until no evidence was found and he passed a lie detector test, it was a big relief for Jackie knowing that Mickey was innocent but she was still worried about her daughter!

Jackie huffed she was about to get up and make herself a drink when a knock on the door made her jump, getting up she went over saying "Coming!"

She unlocked the door and opened it only to gasp in surprise at who was standing at her door!

"Hello, Aunt Jackie!" A smooth female voice said.

Said voice belonged to a young lady around the age of 24 with shoulder length brown hair and light blue eyes with golden freckles around her pupils, she had a runner build with a toned form from running and gymnastics. She had on a nice outfit of a brown top with blue jeans, brown shoes, and purple jacket and was currently holding a suitcase, she smiled at Jackie's reaction to her arrival.

"Jane Tyler! I didn't know you were coming!" Jackie said hugging her adopted niece.

Jane smiles using one arm to hug her back, you see, Jane was not a Tyler by birth rather she had been adopted after being found by Peter's brother and his wife. She had been found in a park all alone with torn clothing and a strange watch that she always kept with her, at the time Peter's brother Samual and his wife Louise were going to adopt a child since Louise was unable to have children due to being sterile.

So, after finding and rescuing, at the time 13-year-old girl, they decided to adopt her as their own and since then Jane has been apart of the Tyler family. She got on really well with her at the time 8-year-old cousin Rose who loved her to bits, Rose would often hang out with Jane while they lived in England always doing stuff together like sisters. Then she had to move away when Samual got a job in America, the two kept in touch which is why she was here now.

"I'm glad to see you, Jackie, has there been any sign of Rose?" Jane asked a little bit worried.

"No, it's terrible not one person has seen her in the last 11 months," Jackie said as she let Jane inside.

Jane set her suitcase down a frown on her face, she had recently lost her parents in a car crash thanks to a drunk driver who was now behind bars. She did not want to lose Rose too!

"We'll find her, I'm sure of it," Jane said as she hugged her aunt again.

"I heard about what happened to Samual and Louise," Jackie said making Jane hug her tighter.

"It was quick Jackie, I'm just glad that...they didn't feel any pain," Jane said her voice cracking slightly.

Jackie pulled back to see unshed tears in Jane's eyes making her give a sad smile saying "Come on, let's have a nice cup of tea and chat, better to talk about the happy times then reflect on the bad,"

Jane nods saying "Sure, you always know what to do Auntie,"

"I sure do," Jackie said as Jane picked up her suitcase and went to the guest room to sort things out while Jackie went to make some tea.

Jane smiled as she put her suitcase on the bed while looking around the clean room, she had so many fond memories of this place. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her most precious item. A gray fob watch with strange symbols on it, for as long as she could remember this had always been with her. While it was broken she always had this urge to open it but...she didn't feel _ready_ for some reason like there was something she needed to do first to open it.

Sighing she put it back in her pocket and went to unpack, she was looking forward to spending some time with her Aunt.

A MONTH LATER

Jane hummed as she sat in her room reading a book while listening to music, which was classical music, while Jackie was in the living room watching TV.

' _Another month and still no sign of Rose, where could she be?_ ' Jane thought as she narrowed her eyes at her book as it got to the good part.

Jane was about to turn the page when she heard the door open followed by someone talking, sitting up she put her book down and turn her music off. She tried to listen in when the sound of something breaking made Jane jump up and out of the room.

"Jackie! What's wro-ROSE!?" Jane yelled as she ran into the room to see standing there in the flesh was Rose! Her missing cousin!

"J-Jane? W-when did get here?" Rose asked in surprise while Jane rushed forward and hugged her.

"You've been gone for 12 months! Where the bloody hell were you?!" Jane asked as she pulled back letting Jackie hug her daughter.

Before Rose could answer them a man came through the door panting slightly, Jane narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's not twelve hours, it's er...you've been gone a whole month, sorry," He said giving a nervous laugh.

Jane crossed her arms as Jackie called in a policeman, soon they were sitting down. Well, Rose was sat down opposite the Policeman while Jackie was standing up as Jane kept an eye on the strange man with a mean glare that was surprisingly keeping him in place.

' _I'm watching you...mister cousin stealer!_ ' Jane thought as her protective side came out a bit.

Rose bit her lip as she tried not to laugh at the Doctor's situation, she knew Jane was protective and also knew hand to hand combat/martial arts. She had also taken up archery at one point, the last person to bully or hurt Rose ended up in the hospital when Jane visited her in the past. She only hoped Jane didn't hurt the Doctor too badly.

"The hours I've sat here, days and weeks and months, all on my own. I thought you were dead, and where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean, traveling? That's no sort of answer, you ask her, she won't tell me, that's all she says. Travelling," Jackie ranted to the policeman.

"That's what I was doing," Rose said with wide eyes.

"When your passport's still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another!" Jackie said as Jane went over and gave Jackie a one arm hug trying to keep her calm.

"I meant to phone, I really did, I just I forgot," Rose tried to explain as Jane let Jackie go who sent her a thankful nod.

"What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here with Jane, I just don't believe you! Why won't you tell me where you've been?" Jackie said worry lacing her voice.

"Actually, it's my fault, I sort of er, employed Rose as my companion," The man said making Jane look at him.

"When you say companion, is this a sexual relationship?" The Policeman asked making Jane's eyes darken as she glared at the man.

Both him and Rose yelled "NO!" Disgust on both their faces at the thought of it making Jane calm down.

"Then what is it? Because you, you waltz in here all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth! How old are you then? Forty? Forty-five? What, did you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?" Jackie questioned stepping forward to the man.

Jane stepped forward asking "Are you really a Doctor?"

"I AM a Doctor!" He said as Jane growls stepping forward while Rose moved back a bit in her seat knowing what was coming next.

"Well then, prove it mate! stitch this!" Jane yelled before proceeding to slap the 'Doctor' _hard_ across the cheek.

Jackie nodded in an approving way while Rose bit her lip trying not to laugh as the Doctor stumble back a bit holding his now red cheek in pain, that slap hurt! He was suddenly glad the girl didn't punch him, he winced a bit backing up from Jane who looked satisfied.

"That was very refreshing, I am no longer mad," Jane said crossing her arms with a pleased smile.

After a few more minutes talking the Policeman left since no charges were being placed since Rose was now safe and sound back home, Jane stood in the living room with the man simply called 'The Doctor' for some reason it felt familiar to her but she shook it off and ignored her pocket watch which was warm for some reason.

Rose and Jackie were talking in the kitchen as Jane watched the man.

"So, your name is the Doctor?" She asked making him look at her.

"Yep, you?" He asked keeping his distance until he knew she was no longer mad at him.

"Jane Tyler, cousin to Rose Tyler through adoption, so, you and Rose have been traveling? How you been keeping her safe?" Jane asked eyeing him.

"Yes but she likes to get into trouble," The Doctor said rubbing his neck.

Jane nods saying "That's Rose for Ya,"

After a few minutes Jane looked the Doctor over, he didn't seem like a bad guy he just had this edge to him. An edge that made him feel...dangerous yet you felt like you could trust him, he also had a hard look in his eyes that Jane had only seen in soldiers during her medical course. Had he been in a war or lost someone close to him?

She came to a desition after a few minutes thinking it over, if Rose trusted him then she might as well trust him to.

"Since you don't seem like a bad guy I'll let you off the hook," She said with a clapped her hands.

She pushed off the chair she was leaning on and went over to the Doctor and held out her hand saying "Let's start fresh here, I'm Jane Tyler,"

The Doctor watched her carefully he could still feel a faint throb in his cheek from the slap but he didn't want to get on her bad side again, he knew how creative females got when they dish out punishments take Mary I of England or Queen Bloody Mary with her creations.

Reaching over he grabbed and shook hands with her making Jane grin saying "Sorry about the slap, I get protective over Rose at times," Unseen by the Doctor Jane placed a finger on his pulse point and smirked. She was glad to have taken that medical course in college and university.

"So I've figured," He said releasing her hand as he rubbed his cheek.

"By the way," Jane said leaning over. "Care to explain the double beat?"

The Doctor froze at that question, how did she? He looked at her as she smirked before pointing at her wrist where her own pulse point was, what a sneaky female! She used the handshake to check his pulse! Very clever.

"Very clever, but, to answer your question I'm a...well in better terms an alien," He said watching her reaction closely to see how she reacted.

' _Holy! He's an alien!...Cool, he's handsome with big ears though_ ' Jane though before grinning saying "Awesome,"

The Doctor smirked feeling oddly pleased with her reaction for some reason, he was beginning to like this human despite the fact that she almost slapped his teeth out.

"Why did you check my pulse point by the way?" The Doctor asked.

"To see if you were healthy or lying about something a force of habit, I'm a nurse took a 4-year medical course," Jane said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"A useful habit I say," The Doctor said he was going to remember that little trick for the future.

Jane smirks as she glanced over to the kitchen to see Rose and Jackie leave the kitchen, it was easy to tell that something was still weighing Rose down so Jane decided to do something about it.

"Alright, you two! With me, were going to the roof!" Jane said as she grabbed the Doctors hand and Rose's.

"What are you doing?" Jackie asked as she watched Jane drag the two out.

"Make sure they don't run off! Again," Jane said over her shoulder making Jackie relax a bit.

 **POWELL ESTATE ROOF**

Jane sat on the stone wall to the Doctor's left while Rose sat to his right while he leaned on the wall, after making Rose sit down Jane had asked her to simply 'talk about her alien trip' which stunned Rose before the flood gates opened.

Rose told her cousin all about the plastic dummies coming to life which is how she met the Doctor, saving him from said plastic creatures then traveling with him. How she saw the end of the world, met a gas creature that could make the dead walk around. Needless to say, Jane felt amazed and slightly jealous.

"No fair! I'm stuck here and you're off traveling through space and time, oh well, that's life I guess," Jane said rubbing her neck with a chuckle.

Rose sighs saying "But Mum, I can't tell her, I can't even begin, she's never going to forgive me and I missed a year, was it good?"

"It was okay," Jane said leaning back on her arms.

"Well, if it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here now?" The Doctor asked glancing at Rose.

"I don't know, I can't do that to her again, though," Rose said fiddling with her hands.

"Well, she's not coming with us," He said making Jane grin.

"No chance!" Rose said with a chuckle.

"I don't do families," He said crossing his arms.

"Just be glad Jane slapped you, my Mum would have added her nails into the mix," Rose said as Jane grinned.

"True, the last person aunt Jackie slapped ended up getting stitches," Jane said remember the said guy who tried to flirt with Jackie.

"Nine hundred years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's cousin," Doctor said while reaching up to rub his cheek.

Jane giggles saying "Your face!"

He turned to her saying "It hurt!" Jane would be lying if she didn't find his whining cute.

"You're so gay! Wait, did you say Nine hundred years old?" Rose asked sharing a look with her cousin who raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"That's my age," He said looking at Rose who smirks.

Jane moved to sit cross-legged saying "You're nine hundred years old? Blimey! That's one hell of an age gap compared to my 24 and Rose's 19,"

Rose sighs jumping down from the wall and walked ahead of them saying "Every conversation with you just goes mental, There's no one else I can talk to except Jane, I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and I'm the only person on planet Earth who knows they exist,"

"True," Jane said when a loud horn made her jump.

Spinning around she saw a huge spaceship! Holy cow! "Hit the deck!" She yelled jumping down and crouching behind the wall with the Doctor.

The spaceship flew overhead and over London, Jane stood up watching it fly while small parts dropped off due to the damage it had taken. Jane had to wince as it flew into Big Ben taking a chunk out of it before landing in the River.

"Oh, that's just not fair," Rose said with a gobsmacked look.

"Oh yeah! My first alien spaceship!" Jane said jumping up and down as the Doctor began to laugh grabbing the girls hands and dragging them along.

IN THE STREET

Jane couldn't help the grin on her face as she looked around at the chaos that the ship was causing, the army was already here cutting off access to the river and closing the roads down.

"It's blocked off," Jane said as she looked around.

"We're miles from the center, the city must be grid locked, the whole of London must be closing down," Rose said trying to see past the people and cars.

The Doctor looked very excited saying "I know! I can't believe I'm here to see this, this is fantastic!"

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Jane asked.

"Nope!" Was his answer.

"Do you recognize the ship?" Rose asked while the Doctor smirked.

"Nope," He said.

"Do you know why it crashed?" Rose asked again.

Jane spoke up saying "Let me guess, nope?"

"Correct, I like you, Nurse," Doctor said confusing Jane.

"Nurse?" She asked herself as Rose said "Oh, I'm so glad I've got you,"

"I bet you are, this is what I travel for, Rose. To see history happening right in front of us!" The Doctor said as Jane jumped trying to see over the crowd.

"Well, let's go and see it, never mind the traffic, we've got the Tardis," Rose said unseen by Rose at the mention of the Tardis Jane froze.

' _T-Tardis?_ ' Jane thought as a stab of pain hit her head.

 _Run!...Get g- to the...Tardis!_

 _Use it!...camel-on ar...de-a-e...so..sor-y...my dar-_

 _We...lo-...yo...Lei-..._

Jane shook her head as she tried to focus on the event before her. Reaching down put a hand into her jean pocket where her pocket watch was and strangely it was warm.

"Better not, they've already got one spaceship in the middle of London, I don't want to shove another one on top," Doctor said while glancing at Jane from the corner of his eye. He saw her daze off at the mention of the Tardis, he wanted to know why but now was not the time.

"Yeah, but yours looks like a big blue box, no one's going to notice," Rose said as Jane shook her head.

"Uh, Rose? Emergency like this, there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me, the Tradis? was it? Stay where ever Doc here parked it," Jane said gensturing to the gathering mass of cars and people.

"Jane's right," Doctor said.

"So history's happening and we're stuck here?" Rose asked before an idea hit her.

Looking at her cousin who also got the same idea as Rose shared a smirk with her and nodded.

"Well, we could always do what everybody else does," Rose said as Jane smirks finishing what Rose was going to say "And watch it on TV!"

The Doctor looked between the two human girls with a bewildered and slightly confused look, the two girls high-five and proceeded to drag the Doctor back home to their flat.

* * *

Hope you like the start of this story!

I will be updating this story first then Doctor Who: What if in a few weeks, I'm on a roll with this one!

See ya in the next chapter, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2 Alien's of London Part 2

Welcome to chapter 2!

I this chapter, the Doctor tries to sneak away but gets a tag along.

I also forgot to say what Jane's outfit is, so, right now in this chapter. She has on a white tank top under a navy blue jumper and gray jeans with white trainers and a brown belt.

Just a reminder this will be a Doctor/Oc romance.

I do NOT own Doctor Who, I only own My Oc and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 2: Alien's of London part 2

 **TYLER FLAT  
**

Jane held back a chuckle as Jackie decided to invite her friend Ru Chan over, thus making the two chat about the recent alien crash landing. She watched as Rose helped her mother make drinks, both chatting about something while the Doctor was sat in front of the TV as the News 24 played.

"Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in Central London, police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control widespread panic, looting, and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared, Tom Hitchinson is at the scene," The Reporter said as the screen changed to show a man.

"The police are urging the public not to panic, there's a helpline number on screen right now if you're worried about friends or family," Hitchinson said as the Doctor changed channels now it was on US news channel AMNN.

"The military are on the lookout for more spaceships. Until then, all flights in North American airspace have been grounded," A woman on TV said before it was changed back to News 24.

"The army are sending divers into the wreck of the spaceship, no one knows what they're going to find," Hitchinson said as it changed back to AMNN.

"The President will address the nation live from the White House, but the Secretary-General has asked that people watch the skies," The woman said as Jane blinked from the rapid changing of channels.

' _Bloody hell! He really want's to know whats going on!_ ' Jane thought as she blocked everyone out trying to listen to the TV.

"Keep it down a bit! We're trying to listen to the life-changing event," Jane said making Ru Chan and Jackie quiet down as Rose sent her cousin a thankful look.

The TV showed 10 Downing Street as a reporter said "His current whereabouts. News is just coming in. We can go to Tom at the Embankment,"

It then changed to show the River and Hitchinson, "They've found a body. It's unconfirmed,"

Jane went wide-eyed as she shared a look with the Doctor who was equally as wide-eyed as she was, well, this was turning into a mystery and a half.

"But I'm being told a body has been found in the wreckage, a body of non-terrestrial origins. It's being brought ashore," Hitchinson said as in the background a boat arrived as military men took a body which was most likely an alien away.

By now the flat had a few more people inside as it turned into a welcoming back home party for Rose as Jackie got the wine out.

"A body of some sort has been found inside the wreckage of the spacecraft," Hitchinson said as Jane got up and went to lean on the Doctors chair letting Rose sit down.

"Brought to the nearest shore. Unconfirmed reports say that the body is of extra-terrestrial origin, an extraordinary event unfolding here live here in Central London. The body is being transferred to a secure unit mortuary, the whereabouts is yet unknown," Hitchinson said as unknown to Jane and the Doctor a toddler grabbed the TV remote.

"The roads in Central London are being," The reporter was cut off as it changed to a cooking channel making Jane jump the show was Blue Peter of all things!

Jane looked down and almost laughed as she saw the Doctor trying to get the remote back from the child who laughed his head off, Jane walked around and knelt down.

"Can I have that?" Jane asked in a soft voice making the toddler giggle and whack the remote into her hand.

"Thank you!" Jane said handing the remote to the Doctor as Jane picked the kid up and placed him on the floor.

The Doctor quickly changed the channel back to News 24 where the reporter was outside a building.

"Albion Hospital, we still don't know whether it's alive or dead. Whitehall is denying everything, but the body has been brought here Albion Hospital. The road's closed off, It's the closest to the river," Hithinson said as he stood outside the hospital.

The Doctor sat on the edge of his seat as Jane grins, she could almost feel his excitement at all of this.

"Go on," He said watching closely.

"I'm being told that General Asquith is now entering the hospital, the building's been evacuated. The patients have been moved out onto the streets, the police still won't confirm the presence of an alien body contained inside those walls," The reporter said.

It then changes to show a reporter outside 10 Downing Street. "Mystery still surrounds there whereabouts of the Prime Minister, he's not been seen since the emergency began, the opposition are criticising his lack of leadership, and, hold on,"

A car pulled out as a rather large man got out, Jane narrows her eyes at him why did she get a bad feeling from him?

"Oh, that's Joseph Green, MP for Hartley Dale, he's Chairman of the Parliamentary Commission, on the monitoring of sugar standards in exported confectionary. With respect, hardly the most important person right now," The reporter said making Jane chuckle.

"He's right about that," She said not seeing the Doctor grin at her comment while secretly agreeing with her.

It was getting dark outside as Jane felt a headache start at how loud the party was going, she loved her aunt really she did but right now she was hoping the party would end soon.

She was about to get herself a drink when she noticed the Doctor leaving, not that she blamed him, getting up she tapped Rose on the shoulder before signaling to the door.

"Doctor on the run," Jane said before heading to the door.

They went outside to the Doctor going to leave only to stop as Rose said: "And where do you think you're going?"

He turned to the two as Jane smirks crossing her arms at catching the man red-handed trying to sneak off.

"Nowhere. It's just a bit human in there for me, history just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander, that's all," He said as Jane snorts.

"I know what you mean, I'm not one for parties," Jane said looking back at the Tyler flat door.

"Right, There's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just wondering," Rose said with a raised eyebrow in an 'I don't believe you' way.

"Nothing to do with me, It's not an invasion, that was a genuine crash landing, the angle of descent, color of smoke, everything! It's perfect," The Doctor said.

"So?" Rose asked with a shrug as Jane stretched a bit.

"So maybe this is it. First contact, the day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race, I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own, that's when the human race finally grows up, just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay, now you can expand," The Doctor said with a grin.

"You don't need me, go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum," The Doctor said as he went to turn away.

"Promise you won't disappear?" Rose asked biting her lip.

He paused turning back to the two girls with a thoughtful expression, he then looked at his jacket before patting it and pulling out a key.

"Tell you what, Tardis key, It's about time you had one, see you later," He said handing the Key to Rose who put it in her pocket as the Doctor turned and left.

Jane glanced at her cousin then back at the Doctor before nodding, reaching over she patted her cousin's back.

"Don't worry, I'll follow and stick with him and make sure he comes back I promise," Jane said making Rose give a small smile.

"Thanks, Jane," Rose said knowing Jane would try to keep her promise, she always did.

Jane smirks as she quickly took off after the Doctor while Rose went back inside to the party.

 **GROUND FLOOR**

Jane panted a bit as she exited the flat, the Doctor could move fast that was for sure but she doubted he knew a shortcut out of the building that she knew from her many visits in the past.

Grinning she spotted him standing at a blue police box, was that the 'Tardis'? Seemed a bit small to be a spaceship then again it was an alien spaceship! At this point anything is possible.

She ran over until she stood behind him and with a grin, she reached over and tapped his shoulder making him tense up.

"Running off are we?" Jane asked crossing her arms as he turned around.

"I'm just checking something out," He said raising his hands in defense.

"Yeah, like an alien body?" Jane asked already knowing what he was 'wondering' off to do. He was so obvious!

The Doctor sighs, how had she known? Wait, she was a nurse and they learn how to read a persons body language at one point.

"Yes, I am, happy? Now, I'm going to check it out," He said turning back around to open the Tardis doors.

"Not without me, I'm interested in our new space buddies and it gets me away from the party," Jane said she was not sticking around here when a mystery was going on!

The Doctor paused as if thinking something over before asking "You're one of those stubborn types? Aren't you?"

Jane hummed asking innocently "Who? Me? Whatever are you talking about?"

For some reason he really brought her adventurous side out to play, she loved the feeling of her heart racing and learning new things! This was definitely something she was not missing out on! If Rose was getting to experience this then she was gonna experience some of it too!

"It's always the stubborn ones, fine! Come on in," The Doctor said opening the doors and stepping inside letting Jane follow him.

Jane's eyes went wide as she saw the inside of the Tardis for the first time. It was huge! How did he fit this into a small box?

"How is this possible? It's bigger on the inside?" Jane asked making the Doctor smirk.

"I love hearing people say that," He muttered while turning a dial and pulling levers making the Tardis shake.

Jane yells grabbing onto the nearest thing which was the console of the Tardis making a warmth shoot up her arms, she blinked a few times at the warmth. It felt...familiar, but why?

Shaking her head she asked "So? Alibon hospital?"

"You bet!" The Doctor said as he took out a hammer and whacked one of the consoles.

"Don't be mean to her!" Jane yelled as the Tardis shook as if in agreement with her.

The Tardis soon stops making the Doctor smirk and put the hammer away, he looked over at Jane who sent him a smirk as they both went to the door. Opening it the Doctor looked out first to see themselves in a storeroom of some kind.

"Awesome," Jane whispered as the Doctor went over to the nearby door letting Jane close the Tardis doors behind her.

She watched as the Doctor pulled out a pen-shaped device or was it a screwdriver? Shaking her head she saw him press a button making the tip light up blue and make a whirring noise.

"Shush!" The Doctor said stopping the device as if telling it off making Jane muffle her giggles as she moved to stand behind him.

She watched as he used it to unlock the door making her smirk, she wanted one! It could be very useful in the future, the Doctor puts the device away as he opened the door.

Only to pause as he saw a group of army men inside, Jane froze at seeing the army men she recognized as the Parachute Regiment? That was what they were called right? She and the Doctor stared at them for a second as the men did the same to them before grabbing their guns and pointing them at them.

' _Shit!_ ' Jane thought about to raise her arms in the air when a scream rang out making her and the Doctor jump into action.

"Defence plan delta! Come on! Move! Move!" The Doctor yelled pushing past the marines with Jane.

The Marines quickly followed them towards the source of the scream, Jane looks around at the mortuary they arrived at to see papers on the floor she then looked to her left to see a woman hiding behind a desk.

"It's alive!" She said holding a gun in her hand looking very panicked.

"Doctor!" Jane said moving to the woman's side seeing the cut on her head, she carefully took the gun from the woman's hand and placed it on the desk next to them.

"Spread out, tell the perimeter it's a lockdown," The Doctor ordered the marines hesitated for a second before following his orders and leaving to check the building.

The Doctor moved to kneel beside her as well as Jane looked around the room before spotting the stuff she needed.

"Keep her calm, I'll tend to her head wound," Jane said getting up the gather the stuff.

"My God's, it's still alive," The woman said in shock while the Doctor kept her attention on him as Jane came back over and began to work on her head cut.

"Please stay calm ma'am," Jane said in a calm voice as she moved to kneel by the woman's right side to get better access.

"I-I swear it was dead!" The woman said as she looked between the two.

"Coma, shock, hibernation, anything, what does it look like?" The Doctor asked as Jane finished cleaning the ladies cut.

A clang of metal made them jump a bit, Jane looks over at a desk before looking at the Doctor and the lady.

"Doctor handle this while I get her somewhere safe, I don't want her fainting from shock and making her head worse," Jane said as she moved to help the lady stand up on shaky legs.

"Stay safe," The Doctor said as Jane helped the lady out of the room and into a nearby staff room to finish taking care of her head.

After a few moments Jane managed to put a makeshift bandage to cover the cut, the lady was calmer now and not at risk of fainting from the sudden shock of the alien waking up and a head wound also her adrenaline surge had worn off making her more aware of the head injury she had.

"There you go, take it easy for the next few days, Sato? Was it?" Jane said as the lady now known as Sato nods.

"Yes, Thank you," She said before a gunshot rang out making both women jump and look towards the door.

"It was scared!" The Doctor's yell was heard making Jane get up and run over to the door.

She opens it asking "What happened?! Is everything alright?"

She steps out looking from left to right only to see that down the corridor a few marines and the Doctor standing next to a...pig? In a spacesuit?

"What the? What's with the spacesuit pig?" Jane asked walking over as the Doctor knelt beside it looking at the pig with a sad frown on his lips.

"It was scared," The Doctor said lightly stroking the 'alien' pig on its snout in comfort as it died.

"Poor thing," Jane said before looking at the marines who looked a little spooked.

"Two of you help us carry the body back to the mortuary," Jane said before getting up to go and get Sato.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Whoever did this is not very creative," Jane said as she examined the body while the Doctor stood back with his arms crossed beside Sato.

"I just assumed that's what aliens look like, but you're saying it's an ordinary pig from Earth?" Sato asked looking between the Doctor and Jane.

Jane nods moving away from the body and walked over to the Doctor.

She sighs saying "More like a mermaid, Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid, now someone's taken a pig, opened up its brain, stuck bits on, then they've strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb! It must've been terrified, they've taken this animal and turned it into a joke!"

' _Poor thing_ ' Jane thought after taking a few deep breaths to calm down she couldn't help but feel sorry for the pig and what it must have gone through.

The Doctor had watched Jane ramble with a raised eyebrow, he was impressed with her knowledge so far and how well she was taking all of this. He thought she would have been freaking out at her first 'alien' encounter, not including him of course.

Jane shook her head before looking at the Doctor who motioned to the door making her nod, she quietly left as Sato talked.

"So it's a fake, a pretend, like the mermaid, but the technology augmenting its brain, it's like nothing on Earth, it's alien! Aliens are faking aliens? But why would they do that? Doctor? Miss?" Sato asked only to turn around and see both Jane and the Doctor gone.

 **TARDIS**

"Well, that was an experience," Jane said holding onto the console as they landed back at the flats.

The Doctor stood before the screen as he watched something, Jane went around to look at it to see that it was the course the ship took before landing on Earth.

"Well, well, something is strange the flight path looks...bent? No, that's not it," Jane said leaning over to get a better look.

She almost jumped when the doors opened, glancing over Jane saw Rose run inside. "Told Ya I'd make sure he came back," Jane said with a smirk making Rose nod at her with a small smirk of her own.

She went to the Doctors side looking nervous for some reason. 'Why is Rose nervous?' Jane thought as the Doctor took note of Rose.

"All right, so I lied! I went and had a look with Jane tagging along which turned out to be a good thing, but the whole crash landing's a fake, I thought so! Just too perfect, I mean, hitting Big Ben! Come on, so I thought let's go and have a look," The Doctor said starting to ramble until Rose cut him off.

"My Mum's here," Rose said as the doors open again letting Mickey and Jackie inside making the Doctor turn to them.

Jane nods thinking ' _That's why she's nervous, Oh crud_ '

"Oh, that's just what I need, don't you dare make this place domestic," The Doctor said pointing at Rose while Mickey glared at the Doctor.

"You ruined my life, Doctor, they thought she was dead! I was a murder suspect because of you," Mickey said making the Doctor turn to him.

He then turned to Rose saying "You see what I mean? Domestic! OW!" He then yelled as Jane proceeded to Gibbs slap the Doctor.

"What was that for?!" He asked turning to Jane, thankfully it was only a light slap this time.

"For being rude," Jane said before turning to Mickey as he said "I bet you don't even remember my name,"

"It's Rickey," The Doctor said rubbing his head while Rose hid a smirk behind him.

"It's Mickey," Mickey said annoyed.

"No, it's Rickey," The Doctor insisted while Jackie kept looking between the two males.

"I think I know my own name," Mickey said almost getting up in the Doctor's face.

"You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?" The Doctor said not seeing Jane coming up to the side of both him and Mickey as Jackie ran out of the Tardis.

"Mum!" Rose yelled going after her as both the Doctor and Mickey yelled "OW! Again!?/What's that for!?"

"Don't start a fight! I'm not dealing with two testosterone males arguing over a simple matter that can be solved later! Right now we have bigger problems," Jane said before turning around and going back over to the monitor.

She missed the stunned look the Doctor gave her as Mickey rubbed his head while mumbling under his breath, he had forgotten how hard Jane could hit! Mickey glanced at the Doctor only to see the man nursing his sore head, again.

Mickey sighs, he might as well put up with the Doctor if only to avoid getting Gibbs slapped by Jane again.

After a few tense minutes, Rose ran back in and up to the Doctor who was now by the monitor with Jane, Rose took note of how focused they were on the monitor. She took note of something poking out of her cousin's pocket but ignored it in favor of asking questions, she could ask her cousin what it was later.

"That was a real spaceship?" Rose asked moving to stand to the Doctor's left while Jane was on his right.

"Yep," The Doctor said as he pulled up the news which showed the spaceship in the river.

"So it's all a pack of lies? What is it, then? Are they invading?" Rose asked a little worried.

Mickey who was looking over their shoulders or trying to spoke up saying "Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert,"

Jane nods as the Doctor grins saying "Good point! So, what're they up to?"

"Rose, I'm going to grab something, be right back," Jane said as she turned and left the Tardis.

"Alright!" Rose yelled after her as she kept an eye on Mickey and the Doctor while grinning in amusement as Mickey rubbed his head.

She could guess what had happened after she chased after her mother, it was funny as hell! Two men being Gibbs slapped by Jane, she wished she had a camera for those moments.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Jane rolled her eyes as she arrived back at the Tardis with her personal medical bag which was designed to look like a messenger bag, it was brown and comfy which was a bonus.

She saw the Doctor working on something in the floor with Mickey watching him while Rose was leaning on the Tardis, walking over she placed her bag on the seats before going over to the Doctor.

"So, what're you doing down there?" Mickey asked as the Doctor lay on his back doing something.

"Ricky," The Doctor said but it was muffled by the device the Doctor had told her was called a sonic screwdriver in his mouth.

"Mickey," Mickey said correcting him.

"Ricky, if I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?" The Doctor asked after he took the sonic device out of his mouth.

Mickey glanced around at the Tardis before looking back at the man saying "I suppose not,"

"Well, shut it, then," The Doctor said making Jane clear her throat.

He looked up at her as Mickey went over to talk with Rose. Jane sighs as she knelt down asking "Do you have to rile him up?"

"Yes," The Doctor said as he focused on his work.

"You're impossible, then again, you are an alien so impossible is everyday stuff to you," Jane said while reaching up to rub her forehead.

The Doctor sent her a grin before looking back at his work.

Jane chuckles as she stood up and went over to check the monitor when a yell made her turn back to the Doctor who yelled "Got it! Ha, Ha!"

A spark went off making him quickly get up and out of the hole he was in, Jane moved to stand by the monitor with him while unknowingly interrupting a moment between Mickey and Rose.

"Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship, here we go, hold on, come on!" The Doctor said giving the monitor a light whack as Rose came over to look standing by Jane.

The monitor showed a sphere with the flight path the alien ship took to earth, Jane narrows her eyes at the screen. She saw strange symbols, she felt like she knew those symbols but where?

Shaking her head she looked at the Doctor as he said: "That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see?"

"I see, but I take it is not the real flight path?" Jane asked looking back at the screen.

The Doctor nods as the screen changed to show the flight path change, this time it went off the earth and back to it.

"The spaceship did a slingshot round the Earth before it landed," The Doctor explained making the girls nod.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked a little confused.

"It means it came from Earth in the first place, it went up and came back down, whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while, the question is, what have they been doing?" The Doctor said leaning forward to look at the monitor.

' _They are after something that's for sure_ ' Jane thought as she rubbed her neck, what a week this was turning out to be.

* * *

Done! The third chapter will be out soon.

Also, I hope you guys enjoyed the Gibbs slap I added in, you'll be seeing it more in the future!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3 Alien's of London Part 3

Welcome to chapter 3!

Things start heating up in this chapter, Jane meets hostile Aliens and Rose takes note of something.

I do NOT own Doctor who, only my Oc's and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 3 Aliens of London Part 3

 **TARDIS**

Jane sighs as she stood watching Mickey and Rose hop from channel to channel, she was a little on edge with all that was going on but it was to be expected.

"How many channels do you get?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor who was the one changing the channels said "All the basic packages,"

"You get sports channels?" Mickey asked looking over Rose's shoulder.

' _Boys and their sports_ ' Jane thought with an eye roll as the Doctor stood up crossing his arms to watch the News.

"Yes, I get the football, hold on," The Doctor said before pointing at the screen as some important people were shown.

"It is looking likely that the Government's bringing in alien specialists - those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space," The woman on the News said.

Jane moved to stand by the Doctor as he said "UNIT, United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, good people,"

"How do you know them?" Jane asked still watching the screen.

"'Cos he's worked for them," Mickey said moving to stand by Rose as he spoke. "Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor, I read up on you, You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead,"

"That's nice, good boy, Ricky," The Doctor said sarcastically while Jane shook her head at his antics.

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" Rose asked looking over at the Doctor and her cousin.

' _They look...cute together_ ' Rose thought trying to keep a smirk off her face.

"They wouldn't recognize me," The Doctor said shaking his head before going around the Tardis controls turning knobs and pulling levers.

"I've changed a lot since the old days, besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens, we want to keep this alien out of the mix, I'm going undercover, and er, I'd better keep the Tardis out of sight, Ricky, you've got a car, You can do some driving," The Doctor said as he finished what he was doing with the Tardis.

"Where to?" Mickey asked as the group went over to the doors.

"The roads are clearing, let's go and have a look at that spaceship," The Doctor said as he opened the doors and stepped outside.

 **OUTSIDE THE TARDIS**

Once the group stepped outside they got blinded a bit by a helicopter searchlight. Jane winced using her hand to block the light a bit.

"Friends of yours?" Jane asked as men ran around them, she then took note of Mickey who had vanished somehow.

"Nope," The Doctor said moving to stand just in front of Jane and Rose.

"Do not move! Step away from the box and raise your hands above your heads," A policeman yelled as police cars and Saxon armored personnel carriers surround them.

' _Oh, crud_ ' Jane thought as she looked around when she stopped Jackie being held back by two soldiers.

"Raise your hands above your head! You are under arrest!" Another policeman yelled making The Doctor, Jane and Rose raise their arms into the air.

"Take me to your leader," The Doctor said with a big smirk on his face.

Jane just sighs at the choice of words, really? She sent the Doctor a small glare making him wink at her. Jane felt her cheeks warm up for some reason, shaking her head she focused on the situation as two men came over and lead them to a police car.

The Doctor got in first followed by Jane and Rose. "This is a bit posh, if I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago," Rose said while the Doctor sat smirking.

"We're not being arrested, we're being escorted!" He said Jane could almost hear the excitement in his voice.

"Where to?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor but it was Jane who answered her.

"Where do you think? Downing Street," Jane said while crossing her arms.

Rose looked at her cousin in shock asking "You're kidding?"

"She's not," The Doctor said with a laugh.

"10 Downing Street?" Rose asked in disbelief, she was going to 10 Downing street?!

"That's the one," He said a grin on his face while Jane chuckled a bit.

"Oh, my God! I'm going to 10 Downing Street? How come?" Rose said looking around the car looking torn between stunned and amazed.

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right, over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, er, noticed," The Doctor said with a shrug.

"Now they need you?" Jane asked making the Doc look at her.

"Like it said on the news, they're gathering experts in alien knowledge, and who's the biggest expert of the lot?" The Doctor asked looking a tiny bit smug.

Rose burst into giggles as her cousin raised an eyebrow saying "Patrick Moore,"

The Doctor frowns saying "Apart from him,"

Jane rolled her eyes before giving a teasing smirk saying "Oh, don't you just love it,"

He nods saying "I'm telling you! Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table," He chuckled before looking at the girls asking "Who's the Prime Minister now?"

Rose shook her head saying "How should I know? I missed a year," She looked at Jane who shrugs.

"I don't watch the News that much," Jane said with a smirk as she saw 10 Downing Street come into view.

 **10 DOWNING STREET**

The Police car came to a stop letting the trio out of the car, Jane jumped a bit as she saw many people with cameras and reporters. My, god, this was a whole new experience!

"Oh, my God," Rose said reaching over and grabbing her cousins hand out of reflex.

Jane nods saying "Look at that ham," She nodded towards the Doctor who was waving to the cameras making Rose smirk.

"Let's go!" The Doctor said leading the girls into the building.

INSIDE THE BUILDING

Rose stood by her cousin in the room full of people, no doubt they were all alien experts. It made her grin a bit at how ironic it was, everyone here was an alien expert while one 'expert' was actually an alien!

She looked over at her cousin who was talking to the Doctor about something when she saw something in her cousins pocket, looking closely Rose saw that poking out looked to be the tip of an old...watch? Or something like that.

' _What is it?_ ' Rose thought she was about to ask her cousin when a man spoke up coming into the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please, it's this way on the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times!" The man said as everyone began to move into another room.

The man came over and handed the Doctor an ID card. "Here's your ID card, I'm sorry, your companions don't have clearance," He said glancing at Jane and Rose.

"I don't go anywhere without them," The Doctor said putting the ID card on.

Jane who was watching the man took note of someone walking over to them, it was a woman who gave off a reporter vibe judging by her clothing, bag, an ID card she could see poking out of her pocket.

"You're the code nine, not them, I'm sorry, Doctor, It is the Doctor, isn't it? they'll have to stay outside," The man said.

"They're staying with me," The Doctor said almost seeming to growl at the man.

"Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there, I can't let them in and that's a fact," The young man trying to keep the Doctor calm.

Jane spoke up saying "We'll be fine, Doctor,"

He glanced at her as Rose nods saying "Jane's right, we'll be fine,"

"Excuse me? Are you the Doctor?" The woman Jane saw stepped over asking.

The man looked annoyed as he turned to address her while the Doctor looked at his companions asking "You sure?"

"I'm sure, now, get in there and stop wasting time," Jane said with a smirk making the Doctor sighed.

"Alright, stay safe and don't get in any trouble," The Doctor said before heading into the room.

Jane shared a look with Rose who raised an eyebrow, trouble? Where the Doctor went trouble was sure to follow!

"I'm going to have to leave you with security," The man said as he began to lead the two away only for the older woman to stop him.

"It's all right, I'll look after them, let me be of some use," She said giving the two girls a smile before gesturing for the two follow her.

' _She's nerves about something_ ' Jane thought taking Rose's hand once more as they walked.

"Walk with me, just keep walking, that's right, don't look round," The lady said when Rose went to glance back at the room they just left.

Jane looked around as the woman pulled her ID card out saying "Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North,"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jane Tyler, this is my cousin Rose Tyler," Jane said making the woman give her a small smile as they arrived at the entrance hall.

Harriet then became very nerves and slightly scared, Jane could see her eyes darting around as if looking for someone or something.

"This friend of yours, he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?" Harriet asked making Rose nod.

"Why do you want to know?" Rose asked only to go wide-eyed as Harriet brokedown into tears.

Jane moved to hug Harriet as her nursing instincts took over. "It's alright, calm down, you can help you if but only if you tell us what's wrong and what's happened?" Jane asked pulling back from the hug to look at Harriet who took some deep breaths.

She collected herself a bit saying "It's better if I showed you, this way,"

"Lead the way," Jane said as Harriet took them to the Cabinet room.

 **CABINET ROOM**

Jane stood next to Rose as Harriet showed them at first glance would have been a latex skin suit or something, only when Jane looked closer she found it was made from actual skin!

"They turned the body into a suit, a disguise for the thing inside!" Harriet said as Rose held her arms in comfort.

'skin suit? Why does this sound familiar?' Jane thought as she felt a twinge of pain in the back of her head. She quickly shook it off as Rose spoke up.

"It's all right, we believe you, It's, it's alien, they must have some serious technology behind this, if we could find it, we could use it," Rose said as she began to search the room for anything while Jane stayed close to Harriet in case she had another breakdown.

"Ah!" Rose then yelled making Jane run over only to gasp at seeing a body on the floor!

"Oh, my God! Is that the?" Rose asked while Jane knelt down to check him over.

She gave a grim sigh saying "He's been dead for awhile, a few hours at the least," She was use to seeing dead bodies thanks to her training but still, it was not a pretty sight to witness.

"My god," Harriet said as she came over and stood by Rose who looked a little pale.

"Harriet, for God's sake! This has gone beyond a joke, you cannot just wander," The young man from before said coming into the room only to go quiet at seeing the head body.

"Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!" he yelled in shock while Jane stood up.

She then tensed up as her pocket watch in her pants grew very warm, it only did this when she was in trouble it was not a pleasant warmth but a danger is coming warmth. She looked around uneasy, what danger were they in?

"Oh! Has someone been naughty?" A voice said making the group look up to see a woman Jane had briefly heard was called Margaret.

The young man turned to her looking rather angry saying "That's impossible, he left this afternoon, the Prime Minister left Downing Street! He was driven away!"

Margaret chuckles walking forward while placing her bag on the table saying "And who told you that, hmm? Me,"

She then reached up to her hairline making Jane tense up, she stepped over to Rose saying "Get ready to run,"

Rose nods watching as Margaret undid a zip on her head making a blue light fill the room, then she began to pull away her skin suit to show a green long-necked alien, black eyes, three big clawed hands and standing around eight feet tall if Jane had to guess.

"Bloody hell," Jane said moving to be in front of Rose.

She jumped as the green alien moved and grabbed the young man by his neck pinning him to the wall, he struggled to break free as he was being choked to death. He soon went limp making the alien drop him, it then turned and began advancing on them.

Jane narrows her eyes as she tried to think of a way to save Rose and Harriet, how was she going to get them out of this situation!?

* * *

Look out, Jane! Here come the Slitheen!

How will they escape this? Find out in World War three part 1!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4 World War Three Part 1

Welcome to chapter 4!

Jane has to help Rose and Harriet escape the alien Margaret. With help from the Doctor of course!

I do NOT own Doctor who, I only own my Oc and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 4 World War Three Part 1

 **CABINET ROOM**

Jane gulps as she pushed Rose and Harriet behind her, how had the day turned out like this? Meet an alien man who Rose was traveling with, travel to a hospital in a spaceship. Meet a fake alien, head back home in the said spaceship, slap an alien for being rude and end up getting escorted to 10 Downing Street! What else did she miss? Oh, yeah! End up getting corner by a killer alien! Who strangely smelled of bad breath for some odd reason.

"Get ready to run," Jane said as she prepared to distract the alien.

Only to jump as it began to scream in pain as it was electrocuted, how Jane did not know but she was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth!

"Run!" Jane yelled grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her towards the door and past the alien Margaret with Harriet close behind them.

Jane kicked the door open and pushed Rose past her saying "Move! Move!"

She closes the door behind them once Harriet ran past her, she wished she had the Doctors sonic device right now!

Jane then ran after Rose and Harriet through a set of doors and was about to reach the main hall when Harriet came to a stop.

"No, wait! They're still in there! The emergency protocols! We need them!" Harriet yelled as Jane caught up only to blink as Harriet ran back past her.

"Harriet!" Jane yelled running after her with Rose.

They only made it as far as the doorway to the room they just ran from because the alien was not between them at the room.

The three turn and began running once more to the other side of the hallway were Rose opened a door letting Harriet and Jane in, she quickly closed it behind them and ran to the other end right as Margaret burst through the door like it was nothing. Jane opens another door while cursing up a storm in her head.

"Hurry!" Jane yelled as Harriet with Rose right on her heels.

Jane ran in slamming the door closed as Rose opened up another door letting them through while the alien broke them down, this kept up until they reached a door that was locked.

"Shit!" Jane yelled as she kicked the door denting it slight to Rose's shock she never knew her cousin was that strong!

Margaret burst into the room right as the lift went off, the girls and alien paused to look at it as it opens to show the Doctor who grins while Margaret roars at him.

"Hello!" He said nodding to the green alien while giving the girls a nod.

"This way!" Rose said running over to a white doorway with Jane and Harriet right behind her as the Doctor closed the lift.

They ran into a sitting room which was a dead end, Jane looked around there was no time to escape out of the window with Magaret on their tail and the other door in the room was locked tight. Panting lightly she saw many places to hide though.

"Hide quickly!" Jane ordered before running over to the curtains while Harrier hit behind a screen while Rose hit behind a cabinet.

Just in time as Margaret came into the room, Jane held her breath as her body stood tense ready to bolt at a moments notice.

She peaked out a bit to see Margaret near the front of the room.

"Oh, such fun, little human children, where are you? Sweet little humeykins, come to me," Margaret said she sounded pleased by this little chase of theirs.

"Let me kiss you better, kiss you with my big, green lips," She said making Jane mentally scoff at her thinking ' _not a chance_ '

She then noticed Rose, she would be found if she stayed there. Jane making sure she wasn't seen motioned for Rose to come to her after a few seconds Rose quickly went over letting Jane grab her and hold her close.

"Stay calm, control your breathing," Jane whispered as she held Rose close, unknowingly pressing Rose's head against her chest making Rose's eyes go wide.

' _Can't be!_ ' Rose thought in shock before going tense once more.

The door opens as Margaret said "My brothers,"

"Happy hunting?" One asked he sounded like Mr. Green off the TV.

"It's wonderful, the more you prolong it, the more they stink!" Margret said with glee.

"Sweat and fear," Another one said.

"I can smell an old girl, stale bird and brittle bones," The one who sounded like said.

' _Harriet_ ' Jane thought these aliens sure had a strong sense of smell or they could smell pheromones in the air.

"And two ripe youngsters, all hormones, and adrenalin, fresh enough to bend before they snap!" Margaret said flexing her claws before pulling back the curtain to Jane and Rose's hiding place.

Rose gave a scream as Jane lashed out kicking the alien in the gut making Margaret stumble back a bit as Harriet jumped out yelling "No! Take me first! Take me!"

The aliens turn to her as Margret roars at Jane going to swipe at her only for the young female to move back, but not fast enough as Margaret claws nicked Jane's waist cutting thought her clothing making Jane yell in pain.

"Jane!" Rose yelled grabbing her cousin who clutched her waist.

"I'm fine!" Jane said grunting in pain as the door bursts open to show the Doctor with a fire extinguisher in hand.

"Out, with me!" He yelled spraying the aliens with the CO2 making them roar and backup from him while Rose quickly pulled the curtains over Margaret.

Rose then dragged her cousin over and behind the Doctor as Harriet ran behind him, she quickly took note of Jane and helped Rose to keep Jane steady as she snapped out of her pained daze.

"Who the hell are you?" The Doctor asked glancing at Harriet.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North!" She answered as Jane stood on her own while taking deep breaths Rose still held her arm though.

"Nice to meet you," He said before spraying the green aliens again.

"Likewise!" Harriet replied as the Doctor sprayed again before they ran from the room.

CORRIDORS

They ran down the corridors as fast as they could, Rose was helping her cousin who was holding her waist as she ran. Rose knew Jane was hurting but the adrenaline in her system would keep her going, for now, Rose was just hoping the claw swipe Jane took only did a small wound.

"We need to head to the Cabinet Room!" The Doctor said as he rushed past them.

"The Emergency Protocols are in there, they give instructions for aliens!" Harriet said as she ran behind the Doctor.

"Harriet Jones, I like you," The Doctor said a little impressed as they took a turning.

"And I like you too!" Harriet said while Rose glanced behind them to see the aliens chasing after them.

They quickly arrived back at the Cabinet room after the Doctor unlocked the door letting them in, once inside Rose made Jane sit on one of the chairs while Harriet closed the door behind them before going over to the briefcase and grabbing it.

Jane pants as she tried to focus on anything but the pain in her waist, it hurt! Like someone took a heated knife and stabbed her with it, she looked over at the Doctor as he picked up a decanter from a side table and held his sonic screwdriver to it as the aliens arrived.

"One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol, Whoof, we all go up! So back off," The Doctor said Jane could tell it was a bluff from where she sat as Rose went over to hide her from view.

The aliens actually backed up making Jane smirk. ' _Nice one Doctor_ ' Jane thought before wincing.

"Right then! Question time, who exactly are the Slitheen?" The Doctor asked lowering the decanter and sonic a bit.

"They're aliens!" Harriet said making Jane roll her eyes a bit.

"Yes, I got that, thanks," The Doctor said glancing over his shoulder.

"Who are you, if not human?" Mr. Green asked or the one that took his skin asked.

"Who's not human?" Harriet asked confused.

Rose looked at her saying "He's not human," Making Harriet look at her shocked.

"He's not human?" She asked looking back at the Doctor who sent them an annoyed look.

"Can I have a bit of hush?" He said before looking back at the Slitheen.

"Sorry," Harriet replied before looking back at Rose.

"So, what's the plan?" The Doctor asked while Jane watched on from her seat slightly amused by Harriet's shocked face.

"But he's got a Northern accent," Harriet said while Rose shrugged saying "Lots of planets have a north,"

' _I bet they do_ ' Jane thought as she glanced down at her waist, she could feel her tank top getting wet.

"I said hush, come on! You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea, It's transmitting a signal, you've murdered your way to the top of government, What for? Invasion?" The Doctor said keeping his eyes on the Slitheen while holding up his 'weapon' drink.

"Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?" The other male Slitheen asked.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here, what is it?" The Doctor asked Jane tilted her head a bit to see between Rose and Harriet's bodies.

"The Slitheen race?" The second Slitheen said.

The one that Jane will call Mr. Green spoke up saying "Slitheen is not our species, Slitheen is our surname, Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your service," He also gave a small polite bow at the end.

' _At least he's polite...for being a murdering alien_ ' Jane thought to herself.

"So, your family?" The Doctor asked looking at them his eyes widened in realization at his mistake.

"A family business," Alien Mr. Green corrected.

"Then you're out to make a profit, how can you do that on a God-forsaken rock?" The Doctor asked raising an eyebrow at them.

It was quiet for a few moments before the second male Slitheen asked "Ah, excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?"

Jane bit her lip as the aliens caught onto the Doctor's bluff as he asked: "Is that what I said?"

"Yes!" Jane yelled over having been conserving her energy during the conversation.

"You're making it up!" The second male alien said as the other two roared a bit.

The Doctor licked his lips before saying "Ah, well! Nice try, Harriet, have a drink, I think you're gonna need it,"

He held the drink behind him to Harriet who was still holding the red box as she said "You pass it to the left first,"

"Sorry," He said moving and passing the drink to Rose who took it as the Doctor crossed his arms.

"Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter," The male Slitheen who name was unknown said flexing his claws as they went closer to the group.

"Don't you think we should run?" Rose asked before glancing at her cousin who was starting to look a little around the edges.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street, two thousand years ago, this was marshland, 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken, he was a nice man, 1796, this was the Cabinet Room, If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain," The Doctor said before reaching over and lifting up the light switch to show a button.

"End of lesson!" He said pressing the switch making metal doors cover the windows and doors.

"Impressive," Jane said looking around as Rose went to her side putting the drink on the table.

"Installed in 1991, three inches of steel lining every single wall, they'll never get in," The Doctor said with a smirk.

"And how do we get out?" Rose asked as she moved to take her cousins jumper off showing the now red stained tank top.

"Ah," The Doctor said he hadn't thought that bit through yet.

He then looked over at Jane his eyes went hard at seeing her red tank top fury built up in his chest before he pushed it aside to check on his friend, he walked over asking "When did this happen?"

He knelt down getting level with her waist, he reached over and lifted her tank top up to show the 3-inch wound that went diagonally across Jane's upper waist. It was deep and would need stitches. He clenched his jaw a bit not liking this at all, he felt the need to punch something for some reason.

"Just before you saved us in the sitting room, the female Slitheen swiped at me," Jane said wincing a bit as the Doctor reached over to touch the wound.

"It needs stitches," He said before getting up and grabbing Jane's jump he used his strength to rip the jumper up and made it into a make-shift bandage.

Rose watched on as the Doctor wrapped her cousins wound up the best he could, but she was still worried for her cousin. Who knows what was on those Siltheen claws?

"Stay sitting down, conserve your energy," The Doctor ordered making Jane nod.

"I'll try, right now we have other problems to deal with," Jane said as the Doctor nods and gets up to look around the room.

' _This is so not gonna end well, I just know it_ ' Jane thought as she glanced down at her waist.

She hadn't told Rose or the Doctor about the coldness creeping up her legs and her chest tingling, her wound was infected that she was sure of.

She looked up as Rose began to search the room, Jane bit her lip as a stab of pain hit her making her groan quietly.

Jane would hold on for as long as she could, she needed to, cause right now an alien threat was bigger than her wound at the moment.

' _I hope_ ' Jane thought with darkening eyes as she gazed at the steel doors.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Hope you like it!

Sorry if it seems rushed, a relative of mine is visiting so I had to do this quickly, sorry again.

See you in the next chapter!

SaberbladePrime signing out!


	5. Chapter 5 World War Three Part 2

Welcome to chapter 5.

I'm on a roll! In this chapter, Rose finally find out what is inside her cousins pocket and the Doctor gets a shock.

I do NOT own Doctor who, only my Oc and story idea.

Also, in this chapter, Jane Tyler will be...changing, you all know why! I was gonna do it in the Darlek episode but I have something else planned for it.

And did you guys notice my clever naming of my Oc? Jane as in Jane Doe? Like the Doctor when he uses John Smith like John doe? Anyone else notices that?

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 5 World War Three Part 2

 **CABINET ROOM**

Jane sighs as Harriet sat beside her looking at the documents inside the briefcase while Rose looked around the room for anything useful, she felt bad about not helping but her wound was slowly draining her of her energy to be of any help.

' _That's the thing with deep wounds, it takes them longer to clot and is in more danger of getting infected_ ' Jane thought as she looked over at the Doctor who had picked up and moved the body of the Prime Minister into the closet.

He then picked up the young man who had been killed by Margaret and dragged him over to the closet

"What was his name?" He asked going into the closet.

"Who?" Harriet asked looking up from the documents.

"This one, the secretary or whatever he was called," The Doctor asked making Harriet get up and go over to the closet.

"I don't know, I talked to him, I brought him a cup of coffee, I never asked his name," Harriet said sadness and a little bit of regret in her voice at not knowing the young man's name before going over and sitting back down.

"Sorry," Jane heard the Doctor say in the closet before he came out asking " Right, what have we got? Any terminals, anything?"

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver while Rose said "No, this place is antique,"

Jane looked around the room before looking at the closet a question forming in her head.

"What I don't get is," Jane started making Rose and the Doctor look at her. "When they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?" Jane asked looking at the Doctor.

"He's too slim, they're big old beasts, they need to fit inside big humans," The Doctor said using his sonic to check the steel window doors.

"But the Slitheen are about eight feet, how do they fit inside?" Rose asked a little confused and curious.

"That's the device around their necks, compression field, literally shrinks them down a bit, that's why there's all that gas, it's a big exchange," The Doctor explained going over to another window.

"Wish I had a compression field, I could fit a size smaller," Rose said joking a bit making Jane frown along with Harriet.

"Excuse me, people are dead! This is not the time for making jokes," Harriet scolded her a bit while frowing at Rose's lack of caring.

Rose looked a little guilty saying "Sorry, you get used to this stuff when you're friends with him," She pointed at the Doctor who was scanning the walls.

"Well, that's a strange friendship," Harriet said looking at Jane who nods in agreement but she could understand why Rose joked a bit trying to keep the mood light.

' _A lighter mood is better than a depressing one_ ' Jane thought before looking at the Doctor who stopped by the fireplace.

"Harriet Jones? I've heard that name before, Harriet Jones, You're not famous for anything, are you?" The Doctor asked looking at Harriet who huffs.

"Oh, Hardly," She said picking up another document.

The Doctor looked confused saying "Rings a bell, Harriet Jones?"

"Lifelong backbencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now, the Protocols are redundant, they list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs," Harriet said putting the document she was reading down.

"Hasn't it got, like, defense codes and things? Couldn't we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?" Rose asked as she moved to stand by Harriet making Jane look at her with a raised eyebrow when did her cousin get violent like that?

"You're a very violent young woman," Harriet said looking at Rose in a little bit of shock.

"I'm serious! We could," Rose said.

"Well, there's nothing like that in here, nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations," Harriet said making Jane look at her.

' _Wait, the Slitheen aren't invading, they are a family business, they are using the government positions for something, could the release codes?_ ' Jane thought as an idea began to form in her head.

"Say that again," Jane asked as the Doctor came over.

"What, about the codes?" Harriet asked looking at Jane and the Doctor.

"Anything, all of it," The Doctor asked catching on to what Jane was implying.

"Well, the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN," Harriet said explaining what she knew.

"Like that's ever stopped them," Rose scoffed making Jane chuckle and wince a bit.

"Exactly, given our past record, and I voted against that, thank you very much, the codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN, is it important?" Harriet asked looking at the Doctor who was thinking.

"Everything's important," The Doctor said leaning on Jane's chair a bit.

"If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted, listen to me, I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal," Harriet said in shock with wide eyes.

"What do they want, though?" Rose asked as Jane rubbed her neck.

"Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion," Jane said moving to lean on the table a bit as the Doctor nods.

"Jane is right, they don't want Slitheen World They're out to make money, that means they want to use something, something here on Earth, some kind of asset," The Doctor said as he moved to stand at the front of the table.

"Like what? Gold? Oil? Water? What could they need that would require them to use government bodies?" Jane asked looking at the Doctor.

He grins at her saying "You're very good at this," He was impressed by his newest companion but for some reason, he got the feeling he had met her before, but where? He would have remembered a human as unique as her.

"Thank you," Jane said a tiny bit of pink dusting her cheeks something which Rose caught making her smirk mentally.

A beep then went off making Jane jump up and out of her chair only to give a gasp of pain holding her waist, Harriet quickly got up to hold Jane as she closed her eyes in pain.

"Jane!" The Doctor said moving to her side as she sat back down.

"Ah, m-my wound, it's infected," Jane gasped out as she started to sweat as her body battled the infection.

The Doctor moved Jane back into her seat as his hearts clenched in worry for the girl, if her wound was infected with bacteria from the slitheen it could mean disaster for Jane without any medical help she would surely die from the infection.

' _What can I do?_ ' The Doctor thought as he tried to think of something to stop or slow the infection.

"Sorry! That's me," Rose said taking out her phone.

"But we're sealed off? How did you get a signal?" Harriet asked as she glanced at Jane, she was worried for the girl who looked rather pale.

Rose held it up saying "He zapped it, superphone," She pointed at the Doctor who was tending to her cousin.

"Doctor, the drinks," Jane said as she relaxed a bit.

"Drinks? Of course!" The Doctor said rushing over to the drinks, the alcohol could sterilize the wound!

"Then we can phone for help, you must have contacts," Harriet asked as the Doctor put the alcoholic drink on the table and took Janes make-shift bandages off.

He narrowed his eyes at the wound which was now a little green around the edges, he could see that Jane's body was trying to fight it off since she wasn't losing as much blood as before showing that her body was trying to clot up and fix the wound.

"Dead downstairs, yeah," The Doctor said glancing at Harriet before looking back at Jane as he pulled a handkerchief out before grabbing the drink.

"This is gonna hurt, sorry Jane," He said making Jane nod.

"Do it," She said leaning her head back to mentally prepare herself for the pain the alcohol would bring.

He gave her a quick but sad smirk as he poured the drink onto the handkerchief and began to apply it to her wound.

Jane hissed in pain as she gripped the seat's armrests, it hurt to high heaven! She always hated it when it came to sterilizing her cuts and gashes, it always felt like her skin was burning and the sensitive skin was not helping!

 _"Stop whining...bi- ba-, it's onl- alcoh-, Do-!" A female voice said with a laugh and tease._

 _"I kn-! But it st-, hur- Nu-!" A young male voice said back._

Jane shook her head, what was that? It felt like a...memorie? No, it was different. What was going on with her? Jane it her lip as Rose walked over.

"It's Mickey," Rose said to her cousin and the Doctor who looked up annoyed.

"Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy," He said looking back at the wound as he mentally apologized to Jane for the pain she was being put through.

"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all," Rose said with a smirk as she showed her cousin and the Doctor the picture of a Slitheen Mickey sent her.

"Not good," Jane said with a hiss as the Doctor finished and reapplied the make-shift bandages.

Rose quickly phones Mickey as the Doctor stood up but stayed by Jane who was breathing deeply to control her heartbeat, the more panicked she got the more energy she wasted. Energy which she would need to fight the infection she had.

She looked up as Rose went to stand by her, she was just close enough for Jane to hear Mickey on the phone.

"No, no, no, no, no! Not just alien, but like, proper alien! All stinking, and wet, and disgusting, and more to the point, it wanted to kill us!" He said sounding panicked.

"I could've died!" Jackie's voice was heard in the background.

"Is she all right, though? Don't put her on, just tell me," Rose asked as the Doctor reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer," The Doctor asked.

"It's Mickey, and why should I?" Mickey asked on the other end.

"Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, er, I need you," The Doctor said making Jane chuckle a bit at how hard it was for him to admit it while Rose smirked at the Doctor.

The Doctor moved to one of the speakers in the middle of the conference table letting the three women in the room hear what Mickey said.

"Say it again," The Doctor asked.

"It's asking for the password," Mickey said as Jane moved in her seat.

Jane grunts a bit as she felt her body heat up, she was beginning to feel agitated and restless but why? Was it because of her infection? She reached down to her jean pocket where her watch rested, strangely it was warm again this time an almost...welcoming warmth.

"Buffalo, two Fs, one L," The Doctor said as he leaned on the table.

"So, what's that website?" Jackie asked in the background making Jane smile, she was glad Jackie was okay and safe.

"All the secret information known to mankind, see, they've known about aliens for years, they just kept us in the dark," Mickey said making the Doctor roll his eyes.

"Mickey, you were born in the dark," The Doctor said Jane if she could, would have Gibbs slapped him for that as if sensing her thoughts the Doctor leaned away from her a little bit making Jane grin.

"Oh, leave him alone," Rose said with a small pout.

"Thank you, password again," Mickey asked over the phone.

"Just repeat it every time," The Doctor said pushing away from the table and moved to stand near the front.

"Big Ben - why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?" He asked turning around to look at the women.

"You said to gather the experts, to kill them," Harriet said she was still surprised she was taking this whole experience rather well.

"That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon, you don't need to crash land in the middle of London," The Doctor said glancing at Rose and Jane who were thinking about something.

"The Slitheen are hiding, but then they put the entire planet on Red alert," Jane said as Rose nods asking "What would they do that for?" Before looking at the phone as Jackie's voice was heard.

"Oh, listen to them," She said making Rose roll her eyes saying "At least we're trying,"

Jane sighs rubbing her face a bit as she felt her head start to ache, why now of all times to get a headache?

"Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind," Jackie asked making Jane look at the phone.

"Since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets, I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, my daughter disappear off the face of the Earth and now my niece is with you getting involved in all of this as well," Jackie said almost ranting.

"I told you what happened," Rose said looking at the phone with a small sigh.

"I'm talking to him! 'Cos I've seen this life of yours, Doctor, and maybe you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me, just answer me this, Is my daughter and niece safe?" Jackie asked as the Doctor leaned on the table looking at the phone before glancing at Jane a little bit of guilt in his eyes.

Rose sighs Jane had gotten hurt protecting her, she took a claw to the waist to stop the Slitheen from attacking her and was now paying for it. How could she tell her mother this?

"Rose is fine aunt Jackie," Jane said as her body started to get warmer and her limbs started to tingle what was happening to her?

"Are they safe? Will they always be safe? Can you promise me that?" Jackie asked as the Doctor looked up at Rose and Jane who looked back at him.

Jane gave a quiet gasp as her head hurt again.

 _"I promise! Nur-, I'll al- be th-, bes- frin- for life! I'll kee- y- saf- from th- mons-!" A young male said in a childish voice._

 _"Hehehe, I'll ho- it to y-!" A childish femal voice said_

What was going on with her! Jane shook her head not seeing the Doctor glance at her in concern.

"Well, what's the answer?" Jackie asked before Mickey's voice was heard over the phone.

"We're in," He said snapping the Doctor into action.

"Now then, on the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon, little concentric circles, click on that," He instructed while moving to stand closer to the phone.

"What is it?" Mickey asked as a noise came over the phone.

Jane gulps as she gripped her chair tightly, she leaned forward a bit an action which Harriet took notice of.

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal, now hush, let me work out what it's saying," The Doctor said listening to the noise.

"He'll have to answer me one day," Jackie said before Mickey shushed her.

"It's some sort of message," The Doctor said Rose frowns asking "What's it say?"

"Don't know, It's on a loop, keeps repeating," The Doctor said when a doorbell went off "Hush!" He said to the phone.

"That's not me, go and see who that is," Mickey asked Jackie who huffs saying "It's three o'clock in the morning,"

"Go tell them that, be careful," Jane said as she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"It's beaming out into space, who's it for?" The Doctor asked.

Jane grunts as she felt her jean pocked heat up, that was not a good sign, something was wrong. She looked up at the Doctor as he focused on the signal, she felt her body tingle a bit. Seriously! What was going on with her? Why was she tingling all over?! Was it because of the infection?

Shaking her head Jane focused back on the Doctor when a door slam was heard in the background.

"It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slipeen!" Jackie yelled making Jane and Rose tense up.

"They've found us," Mickey said moving away from the computer and sound.

"Mickey, I need that signal!" The Doctor said.

"Never mind the signal, get out! Mum, just get out! Get out!" Rose yelled fearing for her mother.

"We can't, It's by the front door," Mickey said as a sound came over the phone one Jane recognized since Margaret had done it when 'un-zipping' so to speak.

"Oh, my God, it's unmasking, it's going to kill us," Mickey said mostly likely watching the front door as roaring came over the phone.

"There's got to be some way of stopping them! You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!" Harriet asked/yelled at the Doctor as she looked between the phone and the man.

"I'm trying!" He said his eyes hard as he clenched his jaw.

"I'll take it on, Jackie, you just run, don't look back, just run," Mickey said bravely Jane felt her respect for Mickey go up a bit.

He was a brave man to risk himself to save Jackie, he was gonna get a big hug from Jane if they got through this. She licked her lips as she heard the sound of claws on wood over the phone.

"That's my mother," Rose said as she looked ready to panic herself mostly over worry for her mother and boyfriend.

Jane reached over and held her hand making Rose give her a thankful smile before focusing back on the phone.

"Right, If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from. Which planet, so, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within traveling distance, what else do we know about them? Information!" The Doctor asked leaning on the table his mind going a mile an hour.

"They're green," Rose said making the Doctor nod saying "Yep, narrows it down,"

"A good sense of smell," Jane said remembering all the details she could.

"Narrows it down," He said glancing at Jane.

"They can smell adrenalin," Rose said clicking her fingers as she moved to stand near the Doctor while Harriet moved to stand by Jane.

"Narrows it down," The Doctor said Jane could almost see a thin layer of sweat on his forehead from all the thinking he was doing.

"The pig technology," Harriet added remembering a report she read.

"Narrows it down," The Doctor said his gaze focused on the table.

"The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine?" Rose half asked half said as Jane started to pant a bit in her seat from the adrenaline now in her system.

"Narrows it down," The Doctor said glancing at the phone as a roar was heard and breaking wood.

Jane then remembered what one of the males Slitheen said in the sitting room, something about a hunt?

"They hunt like it's a ritual," Jane supplied as she watched the Doctor who nods saying "Narrows it down,"

"It's getting in!" Mickey yelled over the phone making Jane's heartbeat speed up a bit.

Harriet then held up her hand saying "Wait a minute! Did you notice? When they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else, what is it? It's more like, er,"

Jane felt something click in her head as she lurched forward yelling "Bad breath!"

"That's it!" Harriet said pointing at Jane who grins as the Doctor broke out into a grin himself.

"Calcium decay! Now, that narrows it down!" He yelled moving to the end of the table.

"We're getting there Mum!" Rose yelled as Mickey yelled back "Too late!"

"Calcium phosphate, organic calcium! Living calcium! Creatures made out of living calcium, what else? What else? Hyphenated surname, yes! That narrows it down to one planet! Raxacoricofallapatorius!" Yelled the Doctor as he rushed over to the phone near Jane.

"Oh, yeah, great. We could write 'em a letter!" Mickey yelled sarcastically over the phone as shattering wood was heard.

"Get into the kitchen!" The Doctor yelled as Jane moved a bit in her seat not noticing her pocket watch poke out of its hiding place.

"My God, it's going to rip us apart!" Jackie yelled terrified over the phone as they went into the kitchen it the sound was anything to go by.

"Calcium, weakened by the compression field, acetic acid, vinegar!" The Doctor said talking rapidly.

Harriet and Jane shared a look both thinking the same thing. "Just like Hannibal!" They said together with a grin.

"Just like Hannibal! Mickey, have you got any vinegar?" The Doctor asked as banging was heard on the kitchen door.

"How should I know?" Mickey asked over the phone making Jane groan and yell "It's your kitchen!"

"Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf!" Rose said honestly her boyfriend at times!

"Oh, give it here! What do you need?" Jackie asked having taken the phone from Mickey.

"Anything with vinegar!" Jane said as her adrenaline-filled system made her stand up from her seat and lean on the table.

"Gherkins, Yeah, pickled onions! Pickled eggs!" Jackie said over the phone making the Doctor look up at Rose.

"And you kiss this man?" He asked with a raised eyebrow making Rose glare at him.

Jane stood tense as the sound of a door breaking was heard followed by a splashing sound, most likely Jackie throwing the vinegar concoction on the alien. It was quiet for a second before a fart was heard then a loud bang and squelching noise.

The group relaxed as no more alien roars were heard, Jane gave a weak chuckle as relief filled her body.

"Hannibal?" Rose asked looking between Harriet and Jane before taking note of her cousin standing up.

She quickly went around the table to her side as Harriet explained "Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar,"

Rose nodded now understanding why they said, Hannibal. "Oh, well, there you go then," She said before looking her cousin over.

' _There it is!_ ' Rose thought as she saw the object that had been bugging her in her cousin pocket.

She reached down and pulled it out to show a cool yet strange pocket watch, it had strange symbols on the surface and was warm to the touch.

' _Why does she have this?_ ' Rose thought only to jump back as Jane gave a loud yell of pain.

"Augh!" Jane yelled moving back from the table knocking over her chair in the processes as she clutched her waist in pain.

"Jane!" Rose yelled going to move and hold her cousin when her hand was burnt.

"Ow!" Rose said letting go of the watch making it hit the table as it started to shake a little.

The Doctor looked at the watch and felt his hearts stop, no, it wasn't possible! That was a!

"Jane, where did you get this?" He asked moving over to pick the watch up.

"I-I's been w-with me m-my whole l-life!" Jane said as she bent over a bit her body was hurting so much! It felt like it was being ripped apart!

The Doctor moved and grabbed Jane by her shoulders before placing a hand on her chest, he closed his eyes for a second as if he was feeling for something before opening his eyes wide.

"Two hearts, why didn't I sense it before!" He said looking down at Jane who looked at him with pained eyes.

"Wha?" She asked before gasping in pain.

"What's going on?!" Harriet asked as Rose looked on in worry for her cousin.

The Doctor looked at them saying "Rose, your cousin has a fob watch, there's something us Time Lords can do that turns us human but at a price,"

"What price?" Rose asked looking between the Doctor and Jane not really understanding what was going on.

"The price is that we louse all of our memories as a Time Lord, we just go around acting as if we have always been human, the machine that does this is called a chameleon arch, our time Lord essence gets put inside a watch," The Doctor explained.

He held up the fob watch making Rose's eyes go wide finally understanding what the Doctor was getting at as she asks "S-so my cousins a?" She got a nod in response.

"What's going on?" Jackie asked on the phone.

"Mum, just listen! Jane, she got hurt protecting me from one of the Slitheen, she, she got a cut which is infected!" Rose explained as Jane began breathing hard.

"What?!" Jackie yelled over the phone.

"No! Not infection, it felt like one! Not infection!" Jane yelled as she surged backward hitting the fireplace as the Doctor moved to keep her steady.

He quickly pulled out his sonic to scan her as he recalled something that Jane had said early, she said Margaret had cut her? Female Slitheen has the ability to, his eyes went side before cursing.

"Damn it! Female Slitheen can produce poison in their claws for darts she must have used the poison on Jane," He said as Jane growls.

"Poison? Doctor! Isn't there something you can do?" Jackie asked frantically over the phone worried for her niece.

The Doctor took a deep breath pausing in his scanning to look down at the watch now in his hand, by the way, Jane was reacting her body was trying to fight the poison but was losing since it was a human body by DNA so it was having a harder time. She was dying, a human body simply does not have the right defenses against alien poison.

"I'm sorry, the poison is in her system and it's already attacking her major organs," He said while returning to his scan.

Jane pants as she looked at Rose, she could feel her body going cold. She knew she had to do something, she looked down at the fob watch. She felt the urge to open it much more powerful this time. She knew it now, it was time.

"T-the watch, g-give it h-here," Jane said through the pain shaking it off as she winced standing as straight as she could.

The Doctor paused in his scanning to look Jane in the eye, he saw her pain, worry, shock and...acceptance. She gave him a small smirk before reaching over and taking the watch.

"Jackie, Rose, any last words? Once Jane opens the watch She'll return to being a Time Lord, She'll no longer be human," The Doctor said as Jane held the watch ready to open it.

Rose bit her lip a little sad, she didn't want to louse Jane! But, if she didn't open the watch she could die either way. She loved her cousin, she was a Tyler and nothing would change that about Jane that Rose was sure of whether she was Jane the human or Jane the Time Lord.

"Oh, Jane! Are you sure about this Doctor? Isn't there a way to stop the poison? Jane?" Jackie asked sounded choked up with tears.

Jane sighs thinking everything over, she always felt different growing up. She always felt out of place among other people, seeing things in ways others could not. Being slightly faster and smarter than her friends in school, she always felt this hole an empty hole in her chest like something was missing, now, she knew why. And, she was ready for it. She was ready to fill the hole in her being, but she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit scared.

She was scared she won't remember her life as Jane Tyler, cousin to Rose Tyler and niece to Jackie Tyler, her adopted parents and the life she had here. Her watch warmed in her hands as if reassuring her, she really hoped deep down she wouldn't forget.

"Jackie, you've been the greatest Aunt anyone could have asked for and you, Rose, I couldn't have asked for a better cousin," Jane said as tears built up in her eyes.

Rose gave a happy yet somewhat sad smile saying "And you're the best cousin I've ever had,"

"I love you, Jane, my little niece!" Jackie almost cried on the phone knowing there was nothing she could do but she knew it was Janes desition in the end.

It hurt, listening to your own niece practically saying her last words on the phone. Of course from what the Doctor said she'll just change into something else but still! It hurt Jackie knowing she'll never see her _human_ niece again, all she could do was wish her the best of luck and give her a big hug when this was over with.

"Alien or not! You're still my niece!" Jackie yelled over the phone making Jane chuckle.

"I love you too, Aunt Jackie, Rosie," Jane said with a smile as Rose nods saying "Love you too, Ja-Ja," God's she hasn't called Jane that in years!

Jane smiled at the old nickname, she hated being called that as a child! But, it felt nice to hear it one last time.

The Doctor who had been silent thought out the little exchange stepped back to give Jane some space, he knew it was hard on Jane to do this. She had grown up as a human, living with humans she loved and to say goodbye like this was most likely very taxing on her. Yet, he couldn't help but feel...happy. He wasn't the last anymore! To think, he had one of his people hiding under his nose the whole time.

"When you're ready," He said softly making Jane nod as she took a deep breath.

Rose held back her tears while Harriet watched on from the side, she looked confused but seemed to understand the situation and kept quiet. The Doctor held his breath as Mickey on the other end of the phone held Jackie close as she cried.

"Goodbye," Jane said closing her eyes one last time as she opened the watch making it burst open as the essence inside surged out and into her.

* * *

Done! Hope you like it.

Now I know the female Slitheen a make poison darts, so I thought, why not make it so they can use them in hunts? As a way to weaken the prey over time.

Also, goodbye human Jane and hello Time Lord or Lady Jane!

Three guesses as to what her Time Lord title will be? Tell me guys what you think I'd like to see what you come up with. the best one will be honored

Also, if you guys give me your best Time lord female name, not the Title like 'The Doctor' like a true name like Theta for the Doctor, the best one will be used for my Oc in this story with credit going to the one who made the name.

See ya! SaberbladePrime signing out!


	6. Chapter 6 World War Three Part 3

Welcome to chapter 6!

Jane has finally become her Time Lord or Lady self! In this chapter, the Doctor gets a shock once again and Rose meets her new cousin or time lady cousin.

Also, could someone explain about these houses? I keep seeing them but not really understanding them, I may be a Doctor Who fan but I just watch it from the 9th Doctor up. I just love Doctor Who. So can someone explain, please?

One more thing, I just remembered I already have a name for my Oc it was in the first chapter. See if you can find it! Good luck.

I do NOT own Doctor Who, only my Oc and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 6 World War Three Part 3

 **CABINET ROOM**

The room was filled with a golden light as Jane was engulfed by it, Rose quickly covered her eyes as Harriet looked away. The Doctor winced a bit but kept his gaze locked on Jane as she changed, her body changed on the inside losing its human DNA as it reverted back to Time Lord DNA. Her ripped jumper fell away to show her wound healing over leaving not a scar behind.

Jane gasped as she felt the changes, her body burnt as memories flooded her mind making her smile.

She remembered everything, her childhood, her parents, her family.

When she met her childhood friends, her years of learning with them.

She remembered passing her Tardis test, become a healer on Gallifrey.

Her arranged marriage, her children, her grandchildren!

The war, she remembered running from the Darleks with her parents, the Daleks had been after her for her medical knowledge of Time Lords and other species. Her parents using the De-ager machine to turn her into a child to hide her and using the chameleon arch.

She remembered everything! It was so wonderful, yet it hurt at the same time the faint emptiness in the back of her mind confirming her fears. Her people, everyone was gone now. Everyone except the Doctor, she smiled a bit as the energy slowly stopped.

Rose who had uncovered her eyes as soon as the energy stopped held her breath a bit, 'Jane' had her head lowered a bit her hair hiding her face from view. Harriet watched on confused as to what just happened while the Doctor gasped closing his eyes as he felt another mind touch his own, oh, how he missed the feeling.

"Oh, my, that was a rush," 'Jane' said as she looked up and around at the room before looking back at herself.

She then looked over at the two humans and Time Lord, she smiled letting her mind reach out to his while rejoicing in the feel of his own brushing her mind.

The Doctor's eyes then snapped open in shock as he burst into a joyful chuckle making Rose and Harriet jump, they both looked at him as he looked at 'Jane' in joy.

"It's not possible! There's no way! Hahaha!" He said as Jane chuckles.

He couldn't believe it! Out of all of his people, it was _her_! He felt his chest warm as he calms down a bit or tried to.

"It has been too long, Doctor," 'Jane' said a fond smile on her lips.

"J-Jane?" Rose asked hesitantly as 'Jane' looked at her with a soft smile.

Rose held her breath as she saw the change in her 'Janes' eyes, the once bright and young eyes were now older and slightly darker with experience. Her eyes holding many stories behind them, but, she could also see the warmth in them.

"Rose, the best human cousin I've ever had," 'Jane' said making Rose relax and smile she remembered her!

"But, I'm not called Jane anymore she was brilliant though," 'Jane' said as the Doctor grinned at her while Rose and Harriet was confused.

"What do you mean?" Harriet asked bewildered.

"Rose, Harriet, Jackie, Mickey the idot! Meet the Nurse," The Doctor said as he stepped forward and pulled the Nurse into a big hug making her laugh.

"My Doctor, how I have missed you," Nurse said as she hugged back.

"I've missed you too!" He said.

"The...Nurse?" Rose asked her lips twitching into a smirk as she thought of her cousin's dream job.

Nurse nods saying "Yes, that is my title just like it is for the Doctor here, it's rather ironic considering my human self-was a nurse,"

She then looked at the Doctor who had yet to release her, she smirked remembering what her human self-had done to the Doctor.

"But, I do love how my human self-kept you in line," She smirked while the Doctor winced remembering the slap 'Jane' did.

"Jane? Can you hear me?" Jackie asked over the phone making everyone look over.

The Nurse smiled pulling away from the Doctor and going over to the phone, she leaned on the table.

"Jackie Tyler! A brilliant Aunt!" She said as Jackie gave a watery yet relieved chuckle on the phone.

"As I told Rose, my name is The Nurse or title really, might take you some time to get use to," The Nurse said as Rose nods before to the Doctors surprise breaking out into laughter.

"Rose?" Mickey asked on the phone.

"I-I just, I got an alien cousin now," Rose said laughing. "How many families can say that? Oh, my head," She said before sitting down as the shock finally hit her.

The Doctor and Nurse shared a smirk as she moved away from the phone, she went over and gave Harriet a hug.

"Thank you for helping me Harriet, don't worry, Jane's memories are mine now she was apart of me just as I am her," Nurse said while Harriet nodded.

"Well, I, um, don't really understand what happened but, uh, yeah," Harriet said pulling back from the hug.

The Nurse nods as she walked over to stand by the Doctor who was still grinning, she smirked reaching up she gently touched his cheek as she asked "Number 9?"

He nods looking Nurse up and down before saying "Yep, what about you? Number 4? 5? Not bad looking,"

He stopped grinning as Nurse shook her head pulling her hand back before giving a sad smile saying "No, this is my 8th Doctor, I regenerated before becoming a human,"

She was forced to regenerate during the war, mostly to survive and fight. She hated fighting and taking lives, she was a healer it was her job to save lives not end them. The Doctor felt his hearts clench in pain, he had missed so many of her regenerations the last time he saw her she was on her 3rd body.

"I'm so sorry," The Doctor said as Nurse shook her head again before giving him a hug.

He held her tight not wanting to let go, he felt like this was a dream. Like he would wake up at any moment and he'd be back on the Tardis in his room, he lowered his head resting his nose on her head breathing in her scent. No, she was right here in his arms.

He sighs when he heard Mickey's voice over the phone ruining the moment.

"Sorry to interrupt but, listen to this!" Mickey said making Nurse pull away and head over to the phone with the Doctor right behind her.

"Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads and they have found massive weapons of destruction, capable of being deployed within forty-five seconds," The voice of Mr. Green alien said most likely on the TV that Mickey was holding the phone too.

"What?" The Doctor asked sharing a look with Nurse who raised an eyebrow at him than the phone.

"Our technicians can baffle the alien probes, but not for long! We are facing extinction unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship, I beg of the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survival because from this moment on it is my solemn duty to inform you planet Earth is at war," Mr. Green Alien said making Nurse scoff at his speech.

"He's making it up, there's no weapons up there, there's no threat, he just invented it," The Doctor said moving away from the table to the end of with the Nurse going over to the metal doors.

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asked wide-eyed.

"They did last time," Rose said with a nod towards the phone as they went over to the Nurse.

"That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle, they want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out," The Doctor explained.

Rose could see his logic, humans did tend to react like that when scared.

"They release the defense code," The Nurse said as she lifted up the panel to show the switch.

"And the Slitheen go nuclear," The Doctor finished for her, oh, how he missed her!

She gave him a small smirk before going serious as Harriet asked: "But why?"

"Let's find out!" The Nurse said hitting the button making the shutter doors open up to show three Slitheen with Margaret in her human skin once more.

The Doctor felt his fury return like a tidal wave as he remembered she was the one to hurt the Nurse when she had been Jane, he glares at her with cold eyes as the Nurse stood with a stoic look on her face beside him.

"You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there," The Doctor said as Margaret smirked at them.

"You attack every other country on Earth, they retaliate, fight back," Nurse said catching on quickly to what the Doctor was saying.

"World War Three, whole planet gets nuked," The Doctor finished while Rose looked between her alien cousin and the Doctor like she was watching a ping-pong ball.

Margeret grins as she spoke saying "And we can sit through it safe in our spaceship waiting in the Thames, not crashed, just parked, only two minutes away,"

"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place, what for?" Harriet asked a little horrified at what the Slitheen had planned for her home.

"Profit, that's what the signal is beaming into space, an advert," The Doctor said almost growling as Margaret glanced at the Nurse with a slightly curious look.

"The sale of the century! We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece, radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut-price starliner and budget cargo ship, there's a recession out there, Doctor, people are buying cheap, this rock becomes raw fuel," Margaret said stepping closer to them.

The Nurse felt her own fury build up as she said: "At the cost of five billion lives!"

Margaret looked smug saying "Bargain,"

"I give you a choice, leave this planet or I'll stop you," The Doctor said not taking his eyes off Margaret as they turned hard and cold.

The Slitheen burst into laughter not seeming to realize the threat they were dealing with, a grave mistake on their end.

"What, you? Trapped in your box?" Margaret asked in a mocking tone still laughing which trailed off as the Doctor and Nurse stared at her.

"Yes, me," He said as the Nurse pressed the button making the shutter doors close all the while starting at Margaret as she started to look worried.

Once the doors close the two Time Lords or Lady in Nurse's cased moved away and over to the table, they needed to do something and fast before the Slitheen got the codes.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

"All right, Doctor, I'm not saying I trust you, I trust, er, Nurse? But there must be something you two can do," Jackie asked over the phone.

Nurse sighs as she leaned on the table as she tried to think of something, anything! To stop the Slitheen, but the only thing she could think of was a risky one. She looked up as Harriet spoke up.

"If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid," She suggested making the Nurse shake her head.

"It wouldn't work and it would take too long," She said pushing away from the table and moved to stand by Rose.

"Mickey, any luck?" Rose asked hoping her boyfriend had found something.

"There's loads of emergency numbers, they're all on voicemail," Mickey said in slight frustration.

"If we could just get out of here," Rose said standing up from her seat.

"There's a way out," The Doctor said from his spot leaning on one of the metal covered windows.

Rose turned to him as the Nurse stood tense. "What?" Rose asked hope in her eyes.

"There's always been a way out," He said looking at Rose while the Nurse sighs knowing what he was thinking.

"Then why don't we use it?" Rose asked as the Doctor moved from the window to lean on the table looking at the phone.

"Because we can't guarantee Rose will be safe, Aunt Jackie," Nurse said placing a hand on Rose's shoulder who gulped a little.

"Don't you dare! Whatever it is, don't you dare," Jackie said in worry and a small amount of anger.

"That's the thing," The Doctor said trying to get his point across.

"If we don't dare, everyone dies," Nurse said with an edge in her voice as she looked at the phone.

Rose took a deep breath before saying "Do it," Making the Doctor and Nurse look at her in shock.

"You don't even know what it is, You'd just let me?" The Doctor asked looking at Rose who gave a tiny nod saying "Yeah,"

"Please, Doctor, please! She's my daughter, she's just a kid, and I know my niece is an alien now but she's still my niece!" Jackie said upset.

The Doctor sent a small glare at the phone the weight on his shoulders at the decision he was being forced to make until a pair of hands rested on his shoulders making him look to see the Nurse giving him a small smile.

He sighs looking back at the phone saying "Do you think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie, it's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will,"

"Then what're you waiting for?" Rose asked putting aside her nerves, besides there were 5 billion lives on the line. She had to be brave.

"We could save the world but lose you," The Nurse said looking at her human cousin who gave her a determined look.

Harriet then spoke up saying "Except it's not your decision, Doctor, Nurse, It's mine,"

She walked over to Rose as Jackie asked: "And who the hell are you?"

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North, the only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people, and on behalf of the people, I command you, do it," Harriet said looking straight at the Doctor who stared for a second before breaking out into a grin.

"How do we get out?" Rose asked moving to sit on the table as the Doctor grabbed the red briefcase and opened and grabbed the emergency protocols.

"We don't, we stay here," The Doctor said reading the protocols before addressing Mickey.

"Use the buffalo password, it overrides everything," Nurse said as she leaned over the Doctor's shoulder.

"What're you doing?" Jackie asked with a worried tone of voice.

"Hacking into the Royal Navy, we're in! Here it is, HMS Taurean, Trafalgar Class submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth," Mickey said as he read out what he saw.

"Right, we need to select a missile," The Doctor said.

"We can't go nuclear, we don't have the defense codes," Mickey said as Nurse shook her head.

"We don't need it, all we need is an ordinary missile," She said as Rose got off the table to stand by her letting the Nurse hold her hand.

"What's the first category?" The Doctor asked.

"Sub Harpoon, UGM-A4A," Mickey read out.

"That's the one, select," The Doctor said as he felt his body tense up with all that was going on.

"I could stop you," Jackie said making the Nurse bit her lip.

"Do it, then," Mickey said challenging Jackie.

The Nurse had to give Mickey credit, it took a lot to stand up to Jackie and in a situation like this Mickey must be torn he was about to send a missile at the place where they currently were.

The Doctor asked, "You ready for this?"

There was a pause before Mickey said "Yeah,"

The Doctor stood up from leaning on the table as Nurse let go of Rose's hand to move and hug the Doctor, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder in silent thanks for the support.

"Mickey the idiot, the world is in your hands," The Doctor said his eyes not leaving the phone as he finished saying "Fire,"

There was another pause before the sound of a mouse button being clicked and Jackies faint cry of "Oh, my God," In the background.

"How solid are these?" Harriet asked going over to check the windows.

"Not solid enough, built for short range attack, nothing this big," The Doctor said as Rose began to look around the room.

"All right, now I'm making the decision, I'm not going to die, we're going to ride this one out," She said before going over to the closet and opening it. "It's like what they say about earthquakes, you can survive them by standing under a doorframe, now, this closet's small so it's strong, come and help me! Come on!" Rose said.

"Rose Tyler, you are brilliant!" The Nurse said letting go of the Doctor to run over and help her cousin empty the closet. (I just realized it is a cupboard, too late to change now! Sorry)

"It's on radar," Mickey informed them while they cleaned the closet out.

The Doctor went over to the phone as Mickey said "Counter defence five five six,"

"Stop them intercepting it," The Doctor said as they finished clearing the closet out.

"I'm doing it now," Mickey said as the Nurse smirks yelling "Atta boy! Mickey!"

The Doctor unplugs the phone and went over to the closet, everyone got inside as an alarm went off.

The Doctor sat in the middle with the Nurse to his right as she held Rose close to her, Nurse grabbed the Doctors hand as Harriet grabbed his other hand.

"Here we go, nice knowing you lot," Harriet said before yelling "Hannibal!"

Then the entire building shook as the missile hit, Nurse kept a tight hold on Rose as they were thrown about by the steel box. But, as soon as it started it stopped. Rose pants a bit as she felt the Nurse slowly let her go, the group of shared a look before grinning as they carefully climbed out of the steel box.

The Doctor pushed the door open to show the wreckage the missile left behind, rubble and smoking debris. Harriet climbed out looking at the steel box with a proud smile.

"Made in Britain," She said as the Nurse nods agreeing with her.

"It sure was," She said before chuckling in relief that it was finally over, no more Slitheen!

"Oh, my God! Are you all right?" A military man asked as he ran over shocked to see a group of people in the rubble of the building.

Harriet pulled her ID card out saying "Harriet Jones, MP, Flydale North, I want you to contact UN immediately, tell the ambassadors the crisis is over, they can step down, go on, tell the news,"

The man looked stunned for a second before gathering himself and nodding saying "Yes, Ma'am!" He then turned and ran off to do as he was told.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out," Harriet said looking at all of the rubble as Nurse helped her human cousin across the rubble.

"Oh, Lord, we haven't even got a Prime Minister," Harriet said remembering the Prime Minister the Slitheen killed.

"Maybe you should have a go," The Doctor said with a smirk making Harriet huff.

"Me? Huh, I'm only a back-bencher," Harriet said pointing at herself before looking around again.

Rose smirked saying "I'd vote for you,"

"Me too! If alien cousins could vote, that is," The Nurse said making Rose giggle a bit as the Doctor shook his head reaching over to grab Nurse's hand.

Harriet blushed a bit saying "Now, don't be silly, look, I'd better go and see if I can help, hang on!"

She began climbing over the rubble yelling "We're safe! The Earth is safe!"

The trio followed behind her at a distance as the Doctor finally remembered where he heard Harriet's name from.

"I thought I knew the name, Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister, elected for three successive terms, the architect of Britain's Golden Age," The Doctor said as they walked past an ambulance to watch Harriet go over to a group of military men and firefighters.

The Nurse sighs as she tightened her grip on the Doctor's hand, she was glad everything turned out okay.

"Come on, let's head back I'm sure Aunt Jackie and Mickey are waiting for us, besides, I need new clothes!" The Nurse said as she smirked and began dragging the Doctor and Rose in the general direction of the Powell estate.

"Hold on!" The Doctor said as he smiled at his best friend while Rose laughed as she was dragged along.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

 **TARDIS**

' _What a couple of days it has been_ ' The Nurse thought as she looked through the Tardis wardrobe for some fresh clothing after her bath.

She had gone with Rose to see Jackie who gave her a bone-crushing hug, she had been so happy to see them alive. Though, she was still getting use to calling her new alien niece The Nurse. It was strange for the Time Lady as well, she had grown up as a human for most of her 8th body life. She was fond of Jane and some of her habits had carried over to the Nurse.

Case in point, when Mickey and the Doctor started to get into a small argument the Nurse Gibbs slapped them both. This made Jackie and Rose laugh realizing that while 'Jane' was an alien now she was still a Tyler at heart or hearts in this case. The Doctor and Mickey were less amused.

Nurse smirks as she pulled out a simple navy blue T-shirt with a pocket on the left side of the chest and a pair of gray jeans, she then pulled out a brown zip-up hoodie and a nice pair of white Nike shoes. Nodding she went to get changed, she like a simple outfit in her 8th self.

After getting dressed she began to walk back to the control room, she smiled feeling the Tardis stroke her mind. She missed her Tardis, her Tardis that got destroyed during the war. It had been a tough old gal, she missed her but the Doctor's Tardis was an old friend since she traveled with the Doctor a few times.

"Right, I'll be a couple of hours, then we can go," The Doctor said as she stepped into the control room to see him on the phone.

Walking over she smirked as he said "You think I can travel through space and time and I haven't got a phone? Like I said, couple of hours, I've just got to send out this dispersal,"

He then leaned over to the monitor as the signal was cut off "There you go, that's canceling out the Slitheen's advert in case any bargain hunters turn up," He said with a grin as he looked up from the monitor to spot the Nurse walk over.

"Good, put her on a slow heat and let her simmer," The Doctor said making Nurse chuckle.

"Is Jackie cooking?" She asked making him nod.

"I don't do that," The Doctor said with a frown.

"Tough, I've got better things to do," He said a bit rude.

He then ducked as the Nurse tried to Gibbs slap him, he had a feeling her hand would be meeting his head a lot more in their travels.

"Not to me it isn't," He said before pausing and rolling his eyes saying "Well, she's not mine!"

Nurse giggled a bit as she went to lean on the controls.

"Well, you can stay there if you want, but right now there's this plasma storm brewing in the Horsehead Nebula, fires are burning ten million miles wide I could fly the Tardis right into the heart of it then ride the shock wave all the way out, hurtle right across the sky and end up anywhere, your choice," He said hanging up before looking at the Nurse who leaned on the controls.

She knew what Rose was gonna do, she would not be able to resist coming along.

"She'll come, don't worry," Nurse said as she walked over to him.

He smiled saying "You always know what to say,"

"I do, besides, I've known you since we were children," Nurse said as she pulled the Doctor into a hug making him sigh.

"I've missed you, all this time I thought I was alone that no one survived," He said his voice starting to crack a bit.

"I'm here now, that's all that matters, we are together again," Nurse said as she let her mind brush his making him brush back and rest his forehead on hers.

She took a deep breath before speaking with her mind. ; _We are never alone as long as we have each other_ ;

His grip tightened around her, he was not gonna lose her this time around. ; _Never, I won't lose you, I'll keep my promise this time_ ;

She giggled saying "I know you will,"

After a few more minutes of hugging and mental chatting, the two pulled back and went out to wait for Rose.

 **POWELL ESTATE**

Mickey chuckles as he sat on a rubbish bin reading a newspaper, he looked up at the Tardis where a little kid was cleaning the side of the Tardis.

The Doctor came out and looked at the side of his ship to see it nice and clean, he nods saying "Good lad, graffiti that again and I'll have you, now, beat it,"

The kid quickly grabs his bucket and ran off, Nurse sighs asking "What did he graffiti onto the Tardis?"

"Bad Wolf for some reason," The Doctor said before walking over to Mickey.

The lad looked up at them as they came over. "I just went down the shop, and I was thinking, you know, like the whole world's changed, aliens and spaceships all in public, and here it is, " Mickey said a little annoyed before turning the Newspaper around to show 'Alien hoax' on the front page.

"How could they do that? They saw it," Mickey said looking at the two aliens before him, it was strange though. One had been human a few days ago, really strange.

The Doctor crossed his arms saying "They're just not ready, you're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you in the face, nope, can't see it, there's a scientific explanation for that, you're thick,"

He then leaned away from Nurse as he felt her arm twitch beside him, he was gonna have to watch what he said from now on with Nurse around.

Mickey chuckles saying "We're just idiots," Secretly amused by the Doctor's new 'avoid the Gibbs slap' habit he was gonna need it if the Nurse is anything like Jane.

"Well, not all of you," Nurse said with a smile as she pulled out a CD walking over to him.

"Yeah?" Mickey asked with a smirk before looking at the CD Nurse held.

"Present for you, Mickey," Nurse said handing the CD over to Mickey who took it giving them a curious look.

"That's a virus, put it online, It'll destroy every mention of me, I'll cease to exist," The Doctor explained as the Nurse went back to his side.

"What do you want to do that for?" Mickey asked confused.

The Doctor sighs saying "Because you're right, I am dangerous, I don't want anybody following me, well," He then glanced at Nurse saying "Except Nurse here, not letting her out my sight again, she'll cause trouble if I do,"

Nurse elbowed him for that comment with a smirk as Rose and Jackie left the flats.

"How can you say that and then take her with you?" Mickey nodded towards Rose as she and Jackie walked over talking about something.

"You could help me look after her, come with us," Nurse offered she was gonna keep Rose safe on their adventures, she was still her cousin, after all, human cousin but still.

"I can't, this life of yours, it's just too much, I couldn't do it," Mickey said pausing for a second before asking "Don't tell her I said that,"

"We won't," Nurse said with a wink as the Doctor nods.

"I'll get a proper job, I'll work weekends, I'll pass my test, and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no, I really will," Jackie said trying to convince her daughter to stay.

"I'm not leaving because of you, I'm traveling, that's all, and then I'll come back," Rose said as she carried a rucksack with her.

"But it's not safe," Jackie almost cried as her niece watched them.

"Mum, if you saw it out there you'd never stay home," Rose said giving her mother a soft smile as she handed her rucksack to the Doctor who took it with a small huff.

"Got enough stuff?" He asked as Rose smirked.

"Last time I stepped in there, it was spur of the moment, now I'm signing up, you're stuck with me, ha!" Rose said while sending Nurse a wink making her chuckle.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" The Nurse said as she moved to give Jackie a quick hug before going to the Doctor.

"Come with us. There's plenty of room," Rose asked Mickey who shook his head with a small smile.

"No chance, he's a liability, I'm not having him on board," The Doctor said as Rose sighs whispering "Three, two, one," *Slap* "Ow!"

Rose chuckles saying "We'd be dead without him," She turned to see the Doctor rubbing his head as Nurse held the Rucksack.

"My decision is final," The Doctor said taking a step away from his Time Lady friend who just stood there with an innocent smile on her face.

Rose sighs saying "Sorry," Mickey shrugs saying "It's alright," They shared a goodbye kiss making Nurse go 'aw' in the background.

"Good luck, yeah," Mickey said making Rose smile and nod as she went over to her alien cousin and friend.

Jackie who had been quiet until this point turned to the Doctor, she frowns a bit before glancing at Nurse who gave her a nod.

"You still can't promise me, what if she gets lost? What if something happens to you, Doctor, and she's left all alone standing on some moon a million light years away, how long do I wait then?" Jackie asked wanting her daughter safe she knew Nurse would keep Rose safe but she wanted to hear the Doctors own words.

"I'll make sure he keeps her safe, I give you my word Jackie, Rose will be safe I'll keep her safe from harm," Nurse said looking Jackie straight in the eye as she spoke.

Jackie sighs knowing that she was right, Jane had always been protective of Rose growing up. And it looks like Nurse would be the same it seems.

Rose then stepped forward saying "Mum, you're forgetting, It's a time machine, I could go travelling around suns and planets and all the way out to the edge of the universe, and by the time I get back, yeah, ten seconds would have passed, just ten seconds, so stop worrying, I've got Nurse with me too she'll look out for me, okay? See you in ten seconds' time, yeah?"

The Nurse smiled as she moved and pulled Jackie and Rose into a hug, letting them hear her hearts beating inside her chest. After a few seconds, Nurse let go giving Jackie a smile before following the Doctor who had escape into the Tardis as they had their hug.

Rose soon follows pausing in the doorway of the Tardis to give her mother and boyfriend a smile, Mickey gives a little wave as Jackie watched on. Rose then went inside the Tardis closing the doors behind her, the Tardis soon dematerializes.

Inside the Tardis, Rose looks over at the Doctor and Nurse who gave her a smile.

"So, Rose," Nurse said as she crossed her arms.

"Ready for a big adventure?" The Nurse asked with a smirk making Rose nod.

The next big adventure was just starting!

* * *

Done! Hope you enjoyed that, I'll be developing Nurse's character as I go along.

But, let's just say the Gibb's slap will be her signature thing though out my story. I just love the idea of the Doctor being shut up by a slap like that, cause at times he really does need a slap to the head.

Anyway, next chapter is gonna be a big one!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
